Love Letters
by ottertheelephante
Summary: Chapter 16 on 3-13-2004! L & G are finding summer to be boring, until they clean the attic and find love letters and relate them to their own relationship. LG all the way.
1. Boredom

***Hey, okay, so, like, this story is written by piacere and myself. We go to school together, and are really good friends. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. We do not own Lizzie McGuire. E-mail me (elephante17@yahoo.com) or piacere (piacere6@yahoo.com) if you have any suggestions.***  
  
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are having a pretty boring summer going into high school, until Lizzie's mom asks them to clean the attic. In the attic, they find a diary and letters exchanged that remind them a lot about their friendship. It is a journey and adventure to find the truth and finding out how they feel about each other.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Boredom"  
  
Lizzie McGuire and her best friend, David Gordon, fondly known as "Gordo," were sitting in Lizzie's room. Lizzie was on the computer and Gordo was lying on Lizzie's bed throwing a hackey sack up and down. It was raining outside. Oh, summer rain and how it limits activities.  
  
One might ask about Italy, and what happened between them afterwards. Well, actually, nothing had happened. Sure, they spent almost everyday together, but they hadn't really talked about it. Both of them were too scared to bring it up. Miranda was still gone, which didn't help. Both of them wanted to talk about it with someone, but they had no one to talk to.  
  
Anyway, they were in Lizzie's room, doing their own thing, when Lizzie suddenly sighed loudly and said, "So, what do you want to do now?"  
  
She had been asking this to him since he got there and every single time, he answered, "I don't know. Whatever you want to do is fine with me." She didn't know why she figured this time would be any different.  
  
A few minutes later, they were still on the computer and throwing the hackey sack, when Lizzie's mom, Jo, walked in with a pile of clean laundry. While these two friends were pondering about what to do, Jo McGuire decided today would be a good day to clean the house, and had on her cleaning clothes. "You two look bored," Jo observed.  
  
"That is because we are bored, mom," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, do you want me to drop you off at the movie theatre?"  
  
Lizzie sighed, "No, we have seen all the movies already."  
  
"Oh," Jo said, "Well, why don't you help me clean?"  
  
Lizzie looked at her mom as if she were insane, "Are you crazy?"  
  
"No, I am just trying to help you not be so bored. That is part of my job as being a mom, you know," Jo said.  
  
"Well, thanks but no thanks, Mrs. McGuire," Gordo said.  
  
"You sure?" Jo said.  
  
"Positive," Lizzie said.  
  
Jo left Lizzie's room and was about to close the door, when her head popped in, "Even if I pay you?"  
  
Lizzie was about to say no, but then she realized when her mom said, "How much?"  
  
"Uh, if you work hard enough, I will give you each at least forty bucks," Jo said.  
  
"Forty bucks? Really? Why?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Because what I want you to do may be pretty time consuming and it may take more that a day."  
  
Lizzie gave her mom a look of disgust, "What do you want us to do?"  
  
"Clean the attic," Jo said.  
  
"We have an attic?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jo answered.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Lizzie, honey, we have always had an attic. We just never really go up there much anymore."  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo, who looked at Lizzie, and they both shrugged, "Okay, fine, we will clean the attic," Lizzie said finally.  
  
"Good. All you really need to do is organize it and throw away anything that we wouldn't want to keep."  
  
"Okay. I guess I should change into some clothes suitable for the occasion, then," Lizzie said.  
  
Jo smiled, "Good girl. When you are ready, come downstairs and I will give you some dusters and cleaning solution."  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said.  
  
Jo left and Lizzie said Gordo could borrow one of Matt's old shirts, and sent him off to Matt's room to change as Lizzie changed into some old jeans and an old oversized t-shirt that was fading.  
  
A few minutes later, they met outside of their rooms. "Are you sure you don't mind doing this?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Gordo shrugged, "Nah. I mean, we are getting paid, aren't we?"  
  
Lizzie shook her head and headed down he stairs. Gordo followed.  
  
They found her mom in the kitchen, polishing some silver trays, "Okay, mom. We are ready. Now, where is this attic you speak of?" Lizzie said.  
  
Matt appeared from another room, with silverware, "Here, mom. I just finished polishing every single utensil. What do you want me to do now?"  
  
Lizzie looked at Matt, "What are you doing here, worm?" she asked.  
  
"I am helping mom clean. Normally, stuff like this isn't of my caliber, but she is paying me to do this. In fact, all of this cleaning has given me an idea for a business," Matt said as he rubbed his hands together and smiled evilly. He left the room, "I will be right back, mom."  
  
Jo shook her head and handed Lizzie a basket filled with cleaning stuff, including rags, dusters, and cleaning spray stuff. "Like I said, all you really need to do is organize everything so it looks need. It is also probable a little dusty up there. Here is a trash bag to throw away anything that looks like trash. Anything you have a question about, just make a pile and ask me later. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, where is the attic?" Lizzie repeated.  
  
Matt reappeared, "Don't you ever look up?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, "and I also look down, and all I see is dirt, which is exactly what you are," Lizzie retorted.  
  
"Ohh, I am scared now."  
  
"Oh, bite me," Lizzie said.  
  
Matt raised his eyebrow, "With pleasure, sis."  
  
"Oh, you two! Stop it!" Jo cut in. "Lizzie, the attic is right upstairs between our room and Matt's room. There is a little string that if you pull it, a door will come down and steps will appear. Its on the ceiling. You can't miss it."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Fine. Come on, Gordo. We have some cleaning to do." Lizzie and Gordo went upstairs and found the attic door. Gordo pulled the string, and the door sprung open, and steps fell down. A little dust also fell. Lizzie coughed, "Go ahead, Gordo. I will follow you."  
  
"Oh, no, you don't, McGuire. This is your house and your attic. You should go first. Besides, ladies first," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. Forty dollars she reminded herself. She pulled the stairs all the way down to the floor and started climbing into the dark abyss. Once up there, she yelled down for Gordo. Gordo set the basket of cleaning material on the floor of the attic and climbed into the attic.  
  
"Its dark up here," Lizzie observed.  
  
"Well, there should be a light," Gordo said, looking around for a light.  
  
"Its right above the door!" they heard Matt yell from below. Gordo looked, and sure enough there was a string right above the door.  
  
"Thanks," Gordo said, as the room brightened.  
  
Once it was lighter, they could see a lot of boxes on the floor as well as books and an empty bookshelf. "This looks like it used to be someone's bedroom," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah, a really long time ago," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, where should we start?" Gordo said, getting a duster.  
  
"I guess one of us should dust the book shelf and place books on them while the other sorts boxes," Lizzie suggested.  
  
"All right," Gordo said. "I will dust the shelves." Gordo walked over to the bookshelf and examined it, "How old is this house anyway?"  
  
"Uh, it had a few owners before us. I think my mom told me it was built in the late twenties or something."  
  
"Hmm. Maybe we will find some old left behind records or something," Gordo said.  
  
"Maybe," Lizzie said as she opened her first box. Most of the boxes were labeled with marks such as "Baby clothes," "Matt's Toys," and "School work," so Lizzie sorted through every box and organized them. Eventually, Gordo helped her sort through boxes.  
  
An hour later, they had one wall of the room organized. They hadn't really found anything interesting yet, though. The trash bag was getting pretty full, so Gordo offered to get another trash bag. In the mean time, Lizzie walked to another pile of boxes, and started sorting them. After going through a box filled with clothes, Lizzie was about to move onto another box, when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It looked like a small door attached to the wall hidden in the corner. She was staring at the door when Gordo came back up.  
  
"Here's another trash bag. Your mom said we could call it a day in about a half an hour," Gordo said, but then he noticed she was looking at something. "What are you looking at?"  
  
Lizzie looked at him "Come here, Gordo," she whispered and motioned with her hands  
  
Gordo looked at her. Boxes were blocking Gordo from what she was looking at. He walked over to her. "Why are we whispering?" he whispered.  
  
"Look," Lizzie said, "Don't you think that looks like some sort of secret door or something?" Lizzie said, still whispering.  
  
Gordo looked at the door, and walked closer to it, "Well, there is only one way to find out." He took the handle attached to the door and tried to open it.  
  
"Gordo! Do you think that is a good idea?" Lizzie asked, "I mean, what if there is a dead body in there or something?"  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie and rolled his eyes, "So? Dead bodies won't hurt anyone. Its probably just an extra room for storage."  
  
Gordo tried again to open the door, this time, using a little more power. The door flung open. Lizzie walked closer to Gordo.  
  
"What is it?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I can't tell. It's dark," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie looked around and found an old street lantern that she put in the questionable pile. The lantern was so old it was powered by candlelight. She handed the lantern to Gordo and found a candle and a match, and handed it to Gordo.  
  
Gordo struck the match and lit the candle inside the lantern. He then proceeded to crawl into the small door. Lizzie followed, a little more reluctantly than Gordo. The lantern helped some, but it only made the room dimly lit as opposed to total darkness.  
  
The room was pretty small, and looked pretty empty, with the exception of a few boxes. As soon as Lizzie noticed the boxes, she walked toward them and sat down with them. They were all huddled in a corner. Gordo followed, and sat down next to her with the lantern.  
  
"I wonder how these boxes got in here," Lizzie said. She was noticeable calmer, after she realized there were no dead bodies or anything.  
  
"Don't know. Are any labeled?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie inspected each one, "Most of them are empty, except this one," Lizzie said, picking up a box a little larger than a size of a shoebox. It was the only one with a label, and the label said, "Private! Do not open this box!" Lizzie looked at Gordo, "You think we should open it?"  
  
"Sure, I mean, it looks pretty old, so it probably isn't as private anymore," Gordo said.  
  
"True," Lizzie said, looking at the box.  
  
Just then, they heard Jo's voice, "Kids! You can stop cleaning for now. Gordo, you are welcome to stay for dinner!"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other. "Let's go," Gordo said as he got up with the lantern. He looked at the box and hesitated, "take the box with you. We can look at it in your room after dinner."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head and got up with the box. Gordo and Lizzie climbed out of the door and shut the door. Gordo blew out the candle in the lantern. Then, Lizzie and Gordo walked down the attic stairs, turning the light off and closing the door behind them.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo went to Lizzie's room, "Alright, what should I do with the box?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Jo called from downstairs.  
  
"Just put it under your bed or something. That way, if it belongs to your mom or something, she won't notice."  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said and she put the box under her bed.  
  
"Good. Now, let's go downstairs and eat before your mom suspects anything."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo went downstairs, where Matt and Jo were sitting. Sam McGuire was out of town on business. Jo put their dinner in front of them. "How is the attic looking?" Jo asked.  
  
"It is coming right along," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, there is some cool stuff up there," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo sternly, as if she didn't want Jo to know about the box, which could in fact be nothing.  
  
"Really?" Jo said with interest, "Like what?"  
  
"Eh, just old books and stuff," Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah, mom. Your old clothes, they are very retro," Lizzie said.  
  
Jo laughed, "Thanks Lizzie. Those seventies were pretty wild."  
  
After eating dinner quickly, Lizzie and Gordo excused themselves and ran up to Lizzie's room.  
  
Lizzie cleared a spot on the floor and they sat down. Lizzie retrieved the box from under her bed. Gordo sat across from Lizzie. Lizzie placed the box in between them, "I have a feeling this box will be very interesting," Lizzie said.  
  
"Maybe so," Gordo said, "But then again, it might be nothing."  
  
"I know, I know. But, it may be something," Lizzie said.  
  
Lizzie opened the box slowly, and they both looked inside. Inside, there were pictures and letters and a book or some sort. Looking at the pictures, which were black and white, Lizzie noticed they were mostly of a boy, with an occasional picture of a girl. There were about ten pictures in total. "I wonder who these people are. They look about our age," Lizzie said.  
  
"I don't know, but whoever they are, they are pretty old now," Gordo said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, look at the postmark on this envelope. It is dated 18 July 1947," Gordo said, pointing at the postmark.  
  
Lizzie took the envelope and took out contents in it. It was a letter. Lizzie opened it, and read it aloud.  
  
" 'Dear Addy,  
  
How are you? I am fine. Summer camp is pretty cool. We swim in a lake and do other activities. I am having fun, but I do miss you. Being here without you makes me miss you even more. I made a new friend, William, who came all the way from Tennessee to go to camp. He says hello. Anyway, how are your parents? Is Lillian still driving you nuts? When I get back, we need to spend as much time together as possible before school starts. I miss my best friend more than anything. You are so special and I am counting the days until I come home.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Rob.  
  
P.S. Stay sweet!'"  
  
"Aww!" Lizzie said, "How sweet!"  
  
"What is so sweet about it?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Well, it seems like Rob and Addy are going together," Lizzie said.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, he just misses her so much, and he seems like he really likes her."  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, Lizzie, but I don't think they are dating. Well, at least not on July 18, 1947," Gordo said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, first of all, he signed it 'your friend,' and second of all, her diary says other wise," Gordo said, holding up the book.  
  
Lizzie took it. The first page had the date, "Dec. 15, 1946." Lizzie read the entry.  
  
" 'Dear Alberto,  
  
"Diary" is such an impersonal beginning to things, so I thought I would give you a name. Anyway, tonight, we had a Christmas dance at school. I danced with a few people, but mostly stuck with Rob and Cynthia the whole time. I mean, no offense, but the boys at our school are a little immature. Well, Cynthia doesn't think that. Cynthia has had a crush on Dennis for the past, like, seven years. Anyway, Rob and I danced a few times. Rob is probably the coolest guy at our school. He is really nice and sweet. In fact, I think I am falling in love with Rob. My mother would argue that I don't know what love is. How typical! I am fourteen years old. I have known Rob since we were babies. Anyway, I may like Rob as more than a friend, but I don't think he will ever know that. Rob is my best friend, and I don't want to ruin that friendship. Besides, Alberto, he probably doesn't like me back. Oh, well, maybe this is just another crush. I have a feeling it is a little more than a crush, though. Boy, I wish you could talk and give me advice. I sure could use it.  
  
Love, Adrienne'  
  
"Gordo, that was like before that letter. They probably got together between that time," Lizzie said.  
  
"I still think the letter was written when they were friends," Gordo said.  
  
"Well," Lizzie said, "I guess there is only one way to find out. I have to read ahead in the diary," Lizzie said and took the diary and went to her bed.  
  
"So, is that all you are doing to do? Read all of this?"  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, "I think it may be interesting to walk in the shoes of Addy."  
  
Gordo stood up, "Well, if you don't mind, I think I will go home before it gets dark."  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said, "I will tell you tomorrow if anything good happens."  
  
"Okay," Gordo said, but he couldn't help but sound less that excited about this whole thing. He left her room and headed downstairs.  
  
As he walked himself home (it was not raining at the moment) he couldn't help but think that Addy and Rob sounded a lot like Lizzie and him. Maybe this would be interesting. Maybe the best friends would end up together after all. He hoped they would. He also hoped Lizzie felt the way Addy did about Rob toward him. He could only hope for such luck.  
  
***  
  
***End of chapter one. Please review! I hope you like this. In the meantime, piacere and I will go on with our own stories!*** 


	2. Fascination

***Thanks for the awesome reviews! We really appreciate them! We do not own Lizzie McGuire.***  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Fascination"  
  
The next day, Gordo went to Lizzie's house at around lunchtime to finish cleaning the attic. After lunch, Lizzie and Gordo headed up to the attic and continued sorting through boxes.  
  
"So, uh, did you find anything interesting about Addy and Rob last night?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Ooh! I thought you'd never ask! You know, they had a pretty fascinating time together. Here, let's finish up here, and then I will show you what I found."  
  
Gordo nodded his head and continued working. About two hours later, they were almost finished, except with dusting some of the old furniture. Lizzie dusted the furniture while Gordo swept the floor. They were both doing their own thing, and they were almost finished when Gordo noticed a mark on one of the floor boards.  
  
"Lizzie, come here," he said.  
  
Lizzie looked away from the thing she was dusting and walked toward Gordo, "What is it?"  
  
Gordo pointed to the floor, "look."  
  
Lizzie looked, and bent down to inspect the mark. Gordo took a closer look as well, "What does it say?" he asked.  
  
"It looks like some kind of arrow or something, pointing down."  
  
"I wonder what it means."  
  
Lizzie followed the arrow with her finger, and kept moving it. A few floorboards below the one with an arrow had another mark. It looked like an "x."  
  
"I wonder the what the significance of the "x" is," Lizzie said.  
  
"I don't know," Gordo said and he thought for a moment, "Wait! Maybe this board is loose or something." Gordo reached down and tried to pry the board off the floor, but it was nailed tighter than the other boards. "Is there a hammer up here somewhere?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie looked around, and found the box labeled, "TOOLS," and opened it. In there, she found a hammer. "What do you need the hammer for?"  
  
"I thought maybe we could use the other part of the hammer to get the nails out of the ground." Gordo took the hammer and continued to try and pry the board to come off, and after trying and trying, he finally did it, but he broke the board in doing so. There was something underneath the board, though. It was a small aged envelope with papers inside it. Gordo took the envelope.  
  
"Open it!" Lizzie begged.  
  
Gordo, however, put it in his back pocket, "Let's finish cleaning, and the we can go into your room and open it together, where there is more light. Again, this envelope could mean absolutely nothing, but we were doing to talk about the other stuff anyway, weren't we?"  
  
Lizzie looked upset and impatient, but gave in, "Yeah, sure, but hurry up an finish sweeping!"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo rushed to finish cleaning, and after that, Lizzie rushed into her room, anxious to see what was in the envelope Gordo had. Gordo followed her in the room and took out the envelope. Lizzie took it from him as they sat down on her floor, yet again, where all the other stuff was. She opened it to find an old newspaper article and a piece of paper that had writing on it. She read the article while Gordo read the piece of paper.  
  
"Whoa," Lizzie said, "This is an article about Rob. Rob was involved in a murder in 1952. According to this article, he and some person named Calvin murdered two men after robbing a bank. It says he went to jail. I can't believe Rob would do something like this."  
  
"I don't think he did," Gordo said as he read the piece of paper.  
  
"Why? What does that say?"  
  
"It looks like it was written by Addy. It says 'Why won't anyone believe me when I say Rob is innocent. I know that he never robbed a bank that night and he certainly did not kill anyone. He tried to stop someone from robbing the bank. He did! Honestly! He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time! Those two were killed by the robbers, who ran away after they killed them, and Rob just picked up the gun to get rid of it. I know he is innocent! He would never kill anyone! He is as innocent as the next person! I can't believe they are sending him to jail! No one believes me! He didn't do anything! Now, the police may kill him! We were going to be married! If Rob dies, I don't know what I will do!'"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo fell silent, "So Rob was a hero?" Lizzie finally said.  
  
"I think he was. What did you find out about them after I left last night?  
  
"Ooh, I almost forgot about that! Well, I only read about half of the diary, which is in 1948. She talked a lot about Rob, and how much she was in love with him. They didn't start dating until October of 1947. As it turns out, Rob liked Addy just as much as she did. I read through some of the letters from Rob, and a lot of them seemed to be love letters from the late 40s and 1950. I only read a few, but they really loved each other."  
  
"Was their anything mentioned about the murder cases in any of the letters?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't read any."  
  
"So, Rob probably went to jail," Gordo concluded.  
  
"But he was innocent!"  
  
"So? I am not sure, maybe there is some letter or something that says something. What is the date of the last diary entry?"  
  
Lizzie looked at the last page of the diary, "August 19, 1952."  
  
"When was the newspaper article dated?"  
  
"September 2, 1952."  
  
"Darn! I mean, there has to be something in here that hints about the murder. Did they give a last name of him?"  
  
"Yeah, Jones. Robert Jones."  
  
"Okay, maybe there is something online about Robert," Gordo said, walking over to Lizzie's computer. Lizzie got up and looked over her shoulder.  
  
Gordo went to an online search and searched "Robert Jones"+ "1952" + "bank robbery" and clicked "search."  
  
No results were found that pertained to what they wanted. "Well, maybe there is a letter or something," Gordo said, returning to the large pile of letters, and searching through the dates.  
  
"Here is one dated January 2nd, 1953!" Lizzie said.  
  
Lizzie opened the envelope, and read the letter, but to her disappointment, it didn't say much, "the trial hasn't happened yet, so they don't know if he has to go to jail."  
  
"This is really strange."  
  
"Yeah, and its gotten me really curious about this whole thing."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Well, we could ask the older people if they knew what happened. Maybe the library has some information."  
  
"Wow. Maybe this summer will be more interesting than I thought it would be," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie smirked, "Yeah, who would have thought we would actually be working hard to solve something?"  
  
"Alert the press! We are researching in the summer!"  
  
Lizzie laughed, "Other than that, though, this whole love letter thing was kind of sweet. Who would have thought two best friends would eventually fall in love and plan on marrying each other?" Lizzie said, and then she blushed after she realized what she said.  
  
"Yeah, who would have thought?" Gordo said, staring out the window, "Oh well, unsinkable ships sink, right?" Gordo said, thoughtfully. 


	3. Ice Cream

***I do not own Lizzie McGuire. I am so sorry for the long wait. July was just really hectic for the both of us. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and we are sorry about the language of the letters, but neither of us lived in the forties. We will see what we can do. Also, we are sorry about the shortness of this chapter.***  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Ice Cream"  
  
After Gordo left that afternoon, Lizzie began reading other diary entries from Addy and letters from Rob.  
  
13 October 1947  
  
Dear Alberto,  
  
Well, Rob finally did it! He finally asked me to be his girlfriend. I was so excited, and of course I told him yes. I have all my life to play hard- to-get. How did he ask me out? Well, actually, he bumped into me at the ice cream Dinky's Ice Cream Shop, and asked me if he could sit with me while I ate my ice cream. I said to him, "I suppose so." And we sat down. He has been pretty shy with me lately, with not calling and not really talking to me, so I was pretty silent myself. We sat and didn't say a word for a few minutes. What did he expect? Me to begin the conversation? Never! A boy should always be starting a conversation, according to my mother.  
  
I was just about to agree with my mother, and then I remembered times have changed since she was growing up. We are no longer living in the twenties. In fact, my friend, Janice even CALLS her boyfriend from time to time. If I ever told my parents that, they would flip. The times change so quickly! Anyway, I realized Rob was not going to say much, so I figured, I would start the conversation.  
  
"Well, what have you been doing recently?" I said, trying to sound professional and not nervous.  
  
Rob looked at me suddenly, as if I was crazy. "I have been mostly helping my dad with business after school. He is paying me a quarter an hour to help with deliveries. It isn't much, but by the end of the week, I usually end up with around ten dollars with tips and everything. I suppose it will all add up eventually. Why?"  
  
"Well, Robert Bailey Jones, I was just asking. I haven't seen you around much, and I thought I deserved an explanation," I told him, trying to sound angry and upset. I tried to sound like Katherine Hepburn, but I probably sounded nothing of the sort.  
  
Rob sighed. He is so adorable. "You are right, Addy. I apologize. I should have called or visited you, but I guess I have had a lot on my mind."  
  
"What has been on your mind that you couldn't talk to me about? We are supposed to be friends. You can tell me anything. You know that, don't you Rob?"  
  
"I guess sometimes it isn't easy having a girl for a best friend. Anyway, I have wanted to tell you what I have been troubling over. I did, after all, practice throughout summer and into fall what I was going to say."  
  
"Go on, Rob, say what's on your mind. I will listen and respect whatever you have to say."  
  
"Will you?" Rob blurted, "I mean, what if it is about you and me?"  
  
I gulped, "Well, that is all the more reason to tell me."  
  
"Well, Addy," he started, and he began to act nervous. "Addy, I like you a lot."  
  
"I like you a lot too."  
  
"No, Addy, I think I like you as more than a friend. I know we are young, but I have felt this way for a long time, and, well, I was wondering if you would like to go to the theatre with me on Friday night. I was hoping it could be considered a date," Rob said.  
  
I looked at him and smiled, "I would like that very much, Robert Bailey Jones."  
  
He smiled, "Good. Uhh, I will pick you up at around six, and we can go eat before."  
  
I nodded my head, "That sounds like a good plan." I stood up, and Rob stood up as well.  
  
"Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked.  
  
"I would like that very much," I said and we started walking to my house.  
  
I was dying for him to ask me to hold his hand, but he didn't mention anything of the sort. I suppose he didn't want to take things too fast, and holding hands even before one date in broad daylight would just get the neighbors gossiping. I can't wait until we do hold hands. I wonder if we will hold hands on Friday. I am so madly in love with him, if he wanted to kiss me, I think I would let him. In fact, I would kiss him if I had the opportunity. Well, maybe not. I don't want to seem too easy, no matter how much I love him.  
  
A few minutes later, we arrived at my front door, and we said goodbye. I walked into my house, and went straight to my room.  
  
It just occurred to me that my parents might not let me go on a date, as I am not sixteen. Hmm, maybe I should talk about this with them over supper. Hopefully, Lilly won't be around. Ugh, she can only make things worse. Anyway, I have to do my homework, but I will inform you all about the date after it happens.  
  
If only my parents knew that Rob and I are destined to be together and that he would eventually become my consort, maybe they would understand. If only mother could understand my generation and accept it as what it is.  
  
More later,  
  
Addy  
  
***  
  
"Whoa," Lizzie thought, "And I think my parents are old fashioned."  
  
Lizzie found that journal to be more like a novel. Somehow, Lizzie felt that this girl, Addy, was probably a lot like her. Well, with the exception of the large generation gap. Other than that, Lizzie felt like this was a connection of some sort. Lilly was probably her sister and Cynthia was probably like Miranda and Rob probably resembled Gordo. Well, okay, minus the whole crush on the best friend thing. Right?  
  
Sure, Lizzie didn't try to be Katherine Hepburn, but she could think of a few times when she tried to be like Britney or Julia Roberts. Also, her parents might not mind if Lizzie holds hands with anyone on a first date or a small kiss, but her parents wouldn't want her to make-out on a first date either. If they could, they would probably follow her on her first date. This all fascinated Lizzie, but it didn't help with the case at stake. Rob might be in jail or something, and Lizzie has no way of knowing. That is why Lizzie and Gordo agreed to go to the library the next day to research and see what they could find.  
  
Spending all this time with Gordo was more fun then she expected. He was a good guy and a fun person to be with and talk to. He was a great friend. Thanks to this diary, Lizzie was actually wishing she dated her best friend. The way Addy talked about Rob was the way she wanted to talk about someone she liked. She tried to place the descriptions with Ethan and Danny, but they wouldn't work. In fact, the only person that fit Rob was Gordo, and for the most part, they fit like a glove. 


	4. Library

***I do not own Lizzie McGuire. Thank you so much for the reviews! We really appreciate them!***  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Library"  
  
The next day, Lizzie and Gordo headed off to the library.  
  
"What exactly are we looking for at the library?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Anything we can find. The library is bound to have old newspaper articles or books about crime or something. Anything more than that diary we found," Gordo said, "Speaking of the diary, any new speculations?"  
  
Not really. I mean, it is really amazing how much in love they seem to be, according to the diary and everything. She sounds as if her future is set. She really wanted nothing more than to be Mrs. Robert Bailey Jones," Lizzie said.  
  
"Really?" Gordo said and he grinned.  
  
"Wipe that grin off your face, David Gordon!" Lizzie said, "What do you find so amusing anyway?"  
  
"Nothing," Gordo said, "It just sounds like times haven't changed all that much as in the ways girls talk."  
  
"I hope you are kidding," Lizzie said.  
  
"And what if I am not?" Gordo said and he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"You have to be kidding. I do not go parading around wishing someone would call me and 'woo' me like she does."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No, as a matter of fact, I don't," Lizzie said.  
  
"Whatever," Gordo said, "We are here!" Ahead of them was the public library.  
  
"You know, Addy and Rob used to go to this library. This was quite the hang out for them, actually," Lizzie said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Cool. This library has been around for a while, so I am not surprised," Gordo said.  
  
"In fact, this was their meeting place for a lot of things. In fact, they used to meet here before Addy's parents knew about them, and they would talk for hours. Addy called them dates," Lizzie explained.  
  
"How romantic!" Gordo said sarcastically.  
  
"It was romantic! They were together, which is what made it so wonderful! It didn't matter where they were, but they found everyplace they went special because they had each other," Lizzie said.  
  
"Hmm, well, fun. Are we going in or not?" Gordo said and he opened the door, waiting for Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah, in a second," Lizzie said, and she dug out the diary, and found a certain entry. Gordo shrugged and went inside. She sighed out loud. That particular entry was so romantic. She sat down on a nearby wall, and closed her eyes. She could almost imagine this whole scenario happening, right before her eyes. It was like a movie, the image of Addy resembled Lizzie, and Rob looked like Gordo, as she went through a flashback in her mind of that cold February day in 1948.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Addy, are you coming or not?" Rob asked, standing at the library door, waiting for her. He was wearing a long coat over his clothes and a cap to keep his head warm.  
  
Addy opened her eyes, and looked around, "Yeah, I am coming, Rob," she said and she ran up to where he was.  
  
"Good! It is freezing out there, and I don't think you would want to catch a cold."  
  
Rob opened the library door for her, and Addy went through, followed by Rob. Rob took off his cap, scarf and jacket and helped Addy take off her coat. They placed it them on the rack near the door.  
  
The library was fairly empty. There was a woman librarian sorting through books. She looked up from her job at the two teenagers. She shook her head disapprovingly. Men in business suits were around reading the newspaper and drinking their coffee. There were a few women, but most of them worked at the library.  
  
Rob took Addy's hand and led her off to their usual spot, the table behind the poetry section. "I want to show you something," he said, and he took her to the poetry shelf. He took out a book, "Here," he said and he gave it to her.  
  
Addy looked at the book, but their wasn't much to look at. The cover was yellow, and said nothing on it, "What is it?" Addy asked, confused.  
  
"Open it up, and see," Rob said.  
  
Addy opened it up. It was a book of poetry. She read the first poem, which was about flowers and daisies. She was still confused, "I don't understand."  
  
"Addy, this is a poetry book my uncle wrote. It just got published. Addy, my uncle is in the library! Isn't that amazing?" Rob asked, excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, this is exciting!" Addy said, still not getting very excited.  
  
"No, Addy, you don't understand! My uncle was the first person to graduate college in my family. This book is very important to us," he explained.  
  
Addy smiled, "I am happy for you. Maybe you can write a book some day."  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know if I am going to college yet, though," Rob said.  
  
"You have time to figure that out, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I do, but I don't know if I will change my mind."  
  
"Why wouldn't you go to college?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know right now is that I one day hope to be with you forever, and hopefully marry you one day," Rob said.  
  
"Oh, Rob, we have a good five years before marriage is even a question," Addy said.  
  
"I know, but suppose my dad wants me to go out of state for college, and we forget all about each other," Rob said.  
  
"We won't forget about each other. We will write letters and call each other a few times."  
  
"You think we will? You think by then your parents will let you and me be together?"  
  
"Oh, Rob! Of course they will let us be together. Nothing can stop them. You seem awfully nervous, Rob. Are you alright?"  
  
Rob looked into Addy's eyes, "Nervous? Me? Why should I be nervous? I am with the girl I love and will love until I die."  
  
Addy looked at Rob and gapped, "You mean that?"  
  
"Of course," Rob said and he smiled.  
  
"Did you just say what I think you just said?"  
  
"What? I love you? Of course!"  
  
"Oh, Robert Bailey Jones! Can you say it again?"  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"Just so I can hear it?"  
  
Rob shook his head and smiled, "I love you, Addy."  
  
"I love you, too, Rob!" Addy said and there, in the library, they kissed, forgetting they were in public, and forgetting people might see them together.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"And, that, my friend, was the very first time Robert told m he loved me. I may lose track in a while, but I hope there are many times to come," Lizzie read as she finished reading the diary entry.  
  
"Lizzie!" Gordo called as he opened the library door, "Earth to Lizzie! Are you coming inside or what?"  
  
Lizzie looked over at Gordo, who was waiting, "I am coming," she said as she headed for the door.  
  
"It's about time! You have been standing outside here for the past five minutes. What were you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. I was doing nothing," Lizzie said as she entered the library, Gordo followed.  
  
These days, all kinds of people were at the library, including men, women, and children. People were scattered on the computers, near the shelves, and sitting down reading. Times had changed since 1948, and so had people.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie walked over to the old newspaper section. They started flipping through pages, until Lizzie noticed they were near the poetry section. She curiously walked over to the books, and started looking for the plain yellow-bound book Addy described. Not that it would help her, but out of curiousity.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gordo asked, following her.  
  
"I am looking for something," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, I knew that. What are you looking for?"  
  
"I am looking for a certain book. It's nothing. Go back to the newspapers and I will be with you in a minute," Lizzie said.  
  
"Don't you want to see what I find?"  
  
"Yeah. Keep it open and I will be there in a minute!"  
  
"Uh, Lizzie, you know more about this than I do. I don't have the letters, you do. I don't have the diary, you do. I have to wait for you."  
  
"No, you don't. They are in my bag. You have my permission to go through my bag and get whatever you need."  
  
"Are you sure?" Gordo said.  
  
"Positive," Lizzie answered, annoyed by now.  
  
"Okay," Gordo said and he went back and went though her bag, which was filled with notebooks and papers and the diary, all of which Gordo assumed had to do with Addy.  
  
He opened a notebook to see what was in it, and quickly shut it. What that what he thought it was? Gordo peeked inside again. Yep, that was a diary. Since when did Lizzie start keeping a diary?  
  
***Review! We will update as soon as possible!*** 


	5. Temptation

***Wow! What a great surprise! I am so glad you like this story. I also love how you just to conclusions. Anyway, We do not own Lizzie McGuire.***  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Temptation"  
  
Gordo stared at the notebook. The notebook stared back. He couldn't do it. It would be bad, but it's oh so tempting. He could almost feel something pop up on his left shoulder. He looked over, and saw a miniature version of himself in a devil's costume.   
  
*Evil Gordo: Come on, Gordo, go ahead and read it. You know you want to, so do it.  
  
Gordo felt something pop up on his right shoulder. He looked over and saw a miniature version of himself wearing an angel costume.  
  
*Angelic Gordo: Come on, David. This is your best friend. How would you feel if Lizzie read your diary?  
  
*Evil Gordo: He wouldn't care! He has got nothing to hide, do ya, Gordo?  
  
*Angelic Gordo: What are you talking about? He would have deep dark secrets about his love for Lizzie.  
  
*Evil Gordo: Dude, no he wouldn't. He knows better. By the way, Lizzie is one HOT chick. (fire comes out from behind him)  
  
*Angelic Gordo: Yes, she is. That is why he would want to respect her privacy and keep her trust. Right, David?  
  
*Evil Gordo: Dream on, wimp! I would read it if I were you.  
  
"But you are me," Gordo said, aloud.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" a familiar voice asked. He turned around to see Lizzie standing there with her arms crossed and eye brow raised.  
  
Gordo stood up quickly, "I, uh, was, well, you know," he started, as Lizzie waited for an answer. He looked at his left shoulder for some help.  
  
*Evil Gordo: Heh, look at the time. I have to split.   
  
The devil smoked off. Gordo looked at his right shoulder.  
  
*Angelic Gordo: Yeah, I have to fly myself. Um, good luck, David.  
  
The angel flew away. Gordo shook his head.  
  
"Gordo, are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Is something bothering you?"  
  
"I must be loosing my mind," Gordo mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"Yeah, it's lost. There is no hope," Gordo mumbled.  
  
"Okay, whatever," Lizzie said, shaking it off, "Anyway, I was looking for something, but it wasn't there. Did you have any luck with any of the newspapers?"  
  
"The newspapers?" Gordo repeated, confused.  
  
"Um, yeah, you know, did you find any articles?"  
  
"Um, no," Gordo said.  
  
"Did you even look?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Um, no," Gordo answered.  
  
"What have you been doing all this time? I have been away for at least five minutes."  
  
"I was looking for the stuff in your bag," Gordo lied.  
  
"You mean, you couldn't find it?"  
  
"No, I couldn't."  
  
"Well, did you look very hard?" Lizzie asked, walking toward her bag and going through it.  
  
"Yes," Gordo said, lying again.  
  
Lizzie looked at the table, and grabbed the diary and letters almost immediately, "Uh, I repeat, did you look very hard?"  
  
"No," Gordo said, "I am sorry. I was thinking about something very hard."  
  
"Oh, did your imagination run amuck?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Were you thinking so hard about something that your imagination went wild?"  
  
Gordo thought for a moment, "Yeah, I guess you could say that," he said, "Yeah, I have a really wild imagination."  
  
"Good. We need to have good imaginations to solve this thing. What do you suppose happened to Rob anyway?" Lizzie asked, sitting next to Gordo.  
  
"I don't know. There are a number of possibilities. He could have been sent to jail, or he could have been found guilty."  
  
"So you think he was innocent?"  
  
"Yeah, I think he was innocent. Why? Do you think he was guilty?"  
  
"I don't know," Lizzie said, "I guess I really don't have an opinion. I guess I don't know enough information."  
  
"Well, I am sure there is something in these old papers about the whole thing. There has to be," Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said and she smiled, "I like your thinking, Gordo."  
  
"Thank you," Gordo said, "I like the way you think, too."  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo, who blushed.  
  
"I mean, I like the way we think together, as a team," Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah, we make a pretty good team," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, excellent team," Gordo said as he nodded his head. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.  
  
"So," Lizzie said, breaking the silence, "Where are these newspapers?"  
  
Gordo got up and a few seconds later, returned with a huge book.   
  
"Whoa, Gordo! That is gargantuan!" Lizzie explained.  
  
Gordo looked at her and tilted his head, "Gargantuan? Is that the word of the day or something?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that," Lizzie said, "How much does that book cover?"  
  
"This covers Los Angeles Times from June-September of 1952. It's a start. I will be back in a minute with the next volume," Gordo explained.  
  
Lizzie pulled the book towards her and opened it up. Inside, there were a bunch of newspapers bound together to resemble a book. The papers looked aged. Lizzie flipped through to September and searched through there.  
  
Gordo reappeared and dropped another book of newspapers, "Find anything yet?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Not yet," Lizzie said.  
  
"Keep looking," Gordo said, opening his book of newspapers.  
  
"Is there any other paper that might have a story on it?"  
  
"Unfortunately no," Gordo explained.  
  
"What about the Hill Ridge Journal? Wouldn't that be more local and have more information?"  
  
"It would, but unfortunately, the Hill Ridge Journal wasn't started until 1974, so it wouldn't have any news before that," Gordo explained.  
  
"How unlucky is that?" Lizzie said, looking through the paper, "Gordo, this paper seems to be missing a lot of pages. They look like they have been torn out," Lizzie said, pointing out the missing pages.  
  
Gordo looked over, "That is defacing government property. That is illegal!"  
  
"Who would do something like that?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Someone who doesn't want other people reading the news?" Gordo guessed, "Or it could have no real reason at all. It happens, though."  
  
"Those pages could have contained information about the case and Rob," Lizzie said.  
  
"They probably did," Gordo said, looking at his newspaper, "Mine seems to have missing pages as well. All around the time of the case."  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, there isn't anything we can do today, but we can probably manage to do something tomorrow about it," Gordo said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Try a different library?" Gordo suggested.  
  
"You mean, like that big one in Los Angeles?"  
  
"Yeah, there are several in Los Angeles we will have to try. We will have to make it a day trip, though.  
  
"Yeah, okay. How will we get there? I mean, your parents work and my mom has to get a root canal. It's not like we can drive."  
  
"Does your mom let you use public transportation?"  
  
"I don't know. I never asked," Lizzie answered.  
  
"Ask your mom tomorrow. My mom lets me use it all the time. It is very safe and not expensive," Gordo said.  
  
"What are you? Some kind of walking advertisement for the city bus?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No! Why? Do you have a better solution?" Gordo asked. Why was Lizzie being so moody?  
  
"I guess not," Lizzie said, "I will ask my mom tonight about it. She will probably let me go." Gordo was acting awfully strange. . .  
  
"Okay, cool. I guess you can call me after you talk to her so we can make plans," Gordo said.  
  
"Okay. Well, I guess there isn't much we can do in this library for today," Lizzie said. She put her stuff in her bag.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, and he watched her, "Want to go have lunch or something?"  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Lunch would be good."  
  
Gordo smiled as he put the two large books back on the shelf. He loved spending time with Lizzie.   
  
When everything was put back and both of them were ready, they walked out of the library, "So where would you like to go to lunch?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't have an opinion, as long as it's food," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Oh, Gordo!" She shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie!" Gordo mocked.  
  
Lizzie found that humorous. "Gordo, Gordo, Gordo!"  
  
"What? What? What?" Gordo said.  
  
"You are a nut! You know that don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, you tell me that from time to time," Gordo said.  
  
They walked out of the library, "So does the Digital Bean suit you?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
***  
  
***Still good? You aren't too upset that Gordo didn't read the diary, are you? Anyway, we will update as soon as possible.*** 


	6. The Gift

***Whoa! Thanks for all the reviews! The response from this story is amazing. Chapters will be less frequent as school starts next Monday, but this story will be updated as much as possible. Thanks! We do not own Lizzie McGuire***  
  
***Also, since we don't live in Los Angeles, all places are fictional. Although, I think it is safe to say that Los Angeles has a few libraries.***  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"The Gift"  
  
At the Digital Bean, Lizzie and Gordo sat down and ate lunch.  
  
"You don't suppose they had a place like this in the forties and fifties, do you, Gordo?" Lizzie asked, curiously.  
  
"I don't know. I am sure the Hill Ridge Historical Society could answer that, though," Gordo said.  
  
"We have one of those?" Lizzie asked, surprised.  
  
"Of course! I think my mom is a member. I'll ask her when I get home," Gordo said.  
  
"Would this society know anything about what happened with this case?"  
  
"Probably not. They deal with the rich people who once owned Hill Ridge and boring stuff like that," Gordo said.  
  
"Oh, well that's too bad," Lizzie said, "I thought it was awfully peculiar how all those pages of the newspaper were torn out," she said, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, but we don't know if someone vandalized it for the heck of it or intentionally tore out those pages," Gordo said.  
  
"What is the difference?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, maybe someone wants to keep this information away from the public or maybe some kid was bored and tore out the pages. The worse part about it is that we aren't even sure if what was torn out is what we need," Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe there wasn't any news on it at all," Lizzie said, "I mean, we couldn't find any information in the library."  
  
"Oh, it's probably in the newspaper or something, but there could have been something bigger going on at the time that overshadowed the trial."  
  
"True," Lizzie said, "I just wish I knew the whole story."  
  
"Yeah, same here," Gordo said.  
  
"I wonder if Addy and Rob are still alive," Lizzie said.  
  
"It's very likely," Gordo said, "especially if Rob was found innocent."  
  
"I wonder if they got married. Oh, Gordo! Every little detail about this whole thing fascinates me! I want to know everything about Addy and everything she did! Does that sound crazy?"  
  
"Crazy? Not really. I find this whole thing sort of intriguing myself," Gordo admitted.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, "Well, it beats doing nothing for the rest of the summer."  
  
"I won't argue with you there. So, do you think they ever got married and had children?"  
  
Gordo laughed, "I don't know! If Rob didn't go to jail, it is very likely, but if Rob went to jail, God only knows what happens."  
  
"Well, I hope they did get married," Lizzie said.   
  
"I figured that much," Gordo said.  
  
"Well, what can I say? I guess I am a hopeless romantic! Everything should have a fairy tale ending!"  
  
"But you know doesn't always work out like that, right?"  
  
"Oh, Gordo, ever the pessimist if I ever met one," Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh, whoa is me, Gordo, ever the realist," Gordo said.  
  
"What made you so grumpy all the sudden?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Grumpy! I hardly call this being grumpy! I just simply reminded you that not everyone lives happily ever after."  
  
"I know that already! I mean, look at my life! I have a dopey brother and oddball parents. Hardly anything ever goes my way!"  
  
"No one is perfect," Gordo said.  
  
"I know that. Like I said, everything SHOULD have a fairy tale ending. I know everything doesn't. I just wish it would."  
  
"Don't we all," Gordo muttered.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Whatever. I should probably get home. My parents aren't fully over the Rome thing," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, at least you aren't grounded anymore," Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah, well that will change soon if I don't get home soon," Lizzie said.  
  
"Why?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Well, I have to read two books a week, and let's just say I have three days to read two books," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yikes. Well, good luck. Call me after you talk to your parents about tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. We will be going to the library, right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"That might help my case. The library is an educational place, and she might assume that I will be reading," Lizzie said.  
  
"I take it you haven't told her about Addy and Rob," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "I just don't think its something I am ready to discuss with anyone yet. Have you told your parents?"  
  
"Are you delusional or something? My parents would probably laugh. I don't plan on telling anyone," Gordo said.  
  
"So its like a secret?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well, Gordo, like I said, I better get going. I want to try to read half a book this afternoon," Lizzie said.  
  
"Good idea," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie got up, "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot to give you something," she said, and she handed Gordo a composition notebook, similar to the one Gordo found. In fact, for a second, Gordo thought it was Lizzie's diary.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It's a diary. I started keeping a diary, and I thought maybe it would be a good idea for the both of us. You know? Maybe sixty years from now someone will find it and do the same thing we are doing," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo took the composition notebook, "Thanks."  
  
"You are welcome. Use it in good health!" Lizzie said and she left. Gordo watched Lizzie as she exited the Digital Bean. He then looked down at the notebook.  
  
Lizzie had already printed, "Gordo's Journal!" in fancy letters on the front. Then on the next line, Lizzie wrote, "Love, Lizzie." Maybe this diary wouldn't be as useless as he thought it would be. Lizzie did go through the trouble of getting it for him, didn't she? She even took the time to personalize it for him.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie walked into her house and walked into the kitchen, looking for her mom.  
  
"What do you want?" Matt asked, after briefly looking up from his Game Boy Advance.  
  
"Nothing from you," Lizzie said, "Where is mom?"  
  
"Out," Matt replied.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know! Probably at the store or something."  
  
"Oh, gee, thanks. You are a big help."  
  
"Yeah, I try," Matt said.  
  
"Lizzie looked at her brother in disgust, "Have you done anything productive lately?"  
  
"Yeah. I beat the fourth level this morning," Matt answered, "And if you would stop bugging me, I could beat the fifth."  
  
"What about your friends? Don't you want to hang out with them?"  
  
"They are out of town," Matt said.  
  
"Ugh! You are such a waste of space!"  
  
"It could be worse. I could follow you around all summer," Matt said.  
  
"Eww! No, you couldn't! I wouldn't let you!"  
  
"Eh, I wouldn't want to anyway. Who wants to sit around and watch you and Gordo drool over each other all the time?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lizzie said.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Matt said.  
  
"Try me," Lizzie said.  
  
"If you don't know what I am talking about, I'm not going to enlighten you. I just know it doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on," Matt said.  
  
"Whatever," Lizzie said, and she took her stuff upstairs and shut the door. She wanted to do some reading before her mom came home.   
  
An hour and a half later, Lizzie closed her book. She had just read half of "The Scarlet Letter," and needed a break. She headed downstairs for a snack. Luckily, Matt wasn't down there to disturb her with his random comments.  
  
She went into the food cabinet and got some graham crackers and peanut butter. Then she poured some milk. Her mom walked in a few minutes later, and when she walked into the kitchen and noticed Lizzie, she said, "Hey, sweetie! How was your day?"  
  
"It was okay. I read some of my book," Lizzie said.  
  
"Good for you! Did you have fun with Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah, we had fun."  
  
"Did you go to a movie or something?"  
  
"Something like that," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, good! I am glad you had fun. Oh, I believe I owe you guys this," Jo said. She handed Lizzie some money. "Fifty for each of you. Spend it wisely," Jo said.  
  
"Thanks mom!"  
  
"No, you deserve it! I went up to the attic and it was immaculate! You two did a wonderful job!" Jo said.  
  
"I'll give Gordo his money tomorrow," Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh? You seeing him again tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, we were thinking about doing something," Lizzie said.  
  
"Good. You know, its good to see you are making something of this summer. I always wasted my summers being bored out of my mind! You, on the other hand, are making the summer memorable with your friend."  
  
"Yeah, we're having fun," Lizzie said.  
  
"Good to hear," Jo said and she smiled, "Gordo is lucky to have a good friend like you."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"So, what were you thinking about doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Actually, that is something I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh?" Jo asked, curiously, "Okay, talk."  
  
"Well, me and Gordo wanted. . ."  
  
"You mean Gordo and I?" Jo said, correcting Lizzie's English.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, mom."  
  
"It's okay. Go on."  
  
"Yeah, so Gordo and I wanted to do something a little different tomorrow."  
  
"Oh? Like what?"  
  
"Well, we want to go to Los Angeles tomorrow for the day."  
  
Jo looked at Lizzie skeptically, "What do you want to do there?"  
  
Lizzie laughed nervously, "Well, you see, actually, Gordo and I are working on a small project. You know, to keep us occupied during the summer, and wanted to go to the library up there," Lizzie explained.   
  
"You can't go to the Hill Ridge library?" Jo asked.  
  
"Well, we already did, and that didn't help much. We think we need a bigger library," Lizzie said.  
  
"What project is this, Lizzie?"  
  
"Oh, just your normal, average, everyday summer project," Lizzie said.  
  
"What kind of project?"  
  
"Its actually sort of a secret between Gordo and me."  
  
Jo started to make a sad face, "You don't want to tell your mom?"  
  
"Mom, I promise at some point I will tell you all about it. Right now, we just need to do some research at the library," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, I can't drive you all the way over to L A tomorrow," Jo said.  
  
"I know. That leads me to my next question. You see, Gordo and I were wondering if we could use public transportation."  
  
"What kind of 'public transportation'?"  
  
"Like the city bus or something."  
  
Jo thought for a moment, "I don't know, Lizzie. I mean, you are only fourteen."  
  
"Mom, we will be fine. Gordo's parents let him do it all the time," Lizzie said.  
  
"Do I look like Gordo's parents?" Jo said.  
  
"No, but I am responsible enough to handle it. I can be home at any time. I will have my cell phone," Lizzie said.  
  
Jo looked at her daughter and sighed, "Let me think about it, okay?"  
  
"How long do you need to think about it?"  
  
"As long as it takes. I can give you an answer in about an hour okay?"  
  
"Fine! But, when thinking about it, please remember that I love you," Lizzie said and she went upstairs to her room.  
  
An hour later, Jo came up and told her she could go if she promised to take her cell phone and be home by six. She gave her money for lunch and the bus.   
  
***  
  
After Gordo got home from the Digital Bean, he went to his room and hung out. He took a small nap, read a little, and listened to some music. In the corner of his eye, he could see the journal Lizzie had given him. He was debating about whether to write anything in it. He had never really kept a journal or diary before.  
  
After a while, he finally decided it was worth a shot to try and write in it, so he wrote.  
  
July 10th, 2003  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Hi. My name is David Gordon. People call me Gordo though. I am fourteen years old and I am going to be a freshman soon. I just got back from Rome about two weeks ago. I am hanging out with my friend, Lizzie a lot this summer. Lizzie is a good friend. She is the one who gave me this journal. I have never had a journal before. I guess I might as well give it a shot.   
  
Well, I guess I don't really need to relay the basics. I already know them. Lizzie and I are working on a project type thing right now. It is more exciting than I am making it sound, but we found some old stuff in her attic and we are trying to figure out what is going on with it right now. It is something to keep us busy after Rome.  
  
Rome was fun. I have to say I am a little confused about Lizzie right now. There I said it. I didn't really want to say this on my first page, because someone will flip this open and see this, but I guess I might as well state the inevitable: I like Lizzie. Well, as more than a friend. I guess I have for some time now. I used to think she felt the same way, but I am not so sure anymore. I mean, I haven't asked her or anything, but she has kissed me a few times. She also doesn't talk about Ethan as much anymore. I don't know. I guess I should tell her, but I don't know how. I want to be positive she feels the same way and I want to do it right. Wow. That is so cliché. I think this summer will change everything, I mean the thing we are working on is about best friends who fall in love. We found some person's diary from the forties and all she talks about is her friend, Rob. I can't help but wonder what Rob wrote about in his journal. If he even had one.  
  
Rob and Addy kind of remind me of Lizzie and me. I mean, I have to admit as soon as I got home from Lizzie's the day we found the stuff; I went into my own attic and looked around. I thought this was so weird that maybe Rob used to live in our house. Unfortunately, I found nothing. Our attic is actually really boring. That is a different story, though.  
  
Tomorrow, I think we are going to Los Angeles for the day for some more research. I just have to wait for Lizzie to call and confirm.   
  
I can't think of anything more to say, so bye.  
  
~Gordo.  
  
Gordo shut the notebook and threw it under his bed. He figured he would probably never touch that thing again. He did have to admit, however, writing in that thing was kind of relaxing in a way.   
  
Gordo heard the phone ring a few minutes later and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey! It's me!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Hey! So, what's the scoop?"  
  
"My mom said it was fine. I just have to take my cell phone and be home by six," Lizzie said.  
  
"Great! What time should we leave?"  
  
"I don't know. What time do you think?"  
  
"Well, it will take at least an hour to get there, and the library probably opens at eight," Gordo said.  
  
"Gordo, we are not meeting at seven!" Lizzie said, "That is just way too early for the summer!"  
  
Gordo laughed, "No arguments there. You know I am no morning person! Why don't we meet around nine? I will drop by your house a little early and we can go to the depot. The bus is scheduled to leave at 9:10 from the Hill Ridge bus station."  
  
"Okay. Sounds like a plan! Oh, I also have some money for you," Lizzie said.  
  
"You don't have to pay me to be your friend, Liz. It's my pleasure!" Gordo said.  
  
"Haha, Gordo! Very funny! No, this is from my mom for working in the attic."   
  
"Oh, yeah. I'll get it from you tomorrow," Gordo said.  
  
"Okay. See you tomorrow!"  
  
"See you!"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo hung up the phone.  
  
***  
  
***Wow, this was a really long chapter. I guess this is to make up for the shorter chapters our there. Please review! We will update as soon as possible! Thanks!*** 


	7. Simply Because

***Again, thanks for the reviews! I am glad you are still reading the story! School started for us today. Arg! Yeah, I'm a pirate, and piacere is a lumberjack (hey, she does let me write the author notes, right? Grazie, Piacere!) Yeah, I am in a strange mood. Arg! So, anyway, I figure I will celebrate my mood with an update for Love Letters. –Pirate Otter, the Elephante***  
  
***This chapter title was named after the song "Simply Because" by Rooney. Rooney has been stuck in my head all day, and I don't think "I'm a Terrible Person" really fits this chapter. This song title could, however, be more fitting. Although, the other lyrics of the song don't really fit. I found a way to make it fit. Yay! Now on with the story. Arg!***  
  
***Don't own Lizzie McGuire.***  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Simply Because  
  
Lizzie went to sleep that night with a little difficulty. Something was said earlier that disturbed her. Disturbed. . . maybe that is a wrong word. A better word would be, well, keeping her up that night.   
  
She was thinking about what Matt said earlier about her and Gordo. They weren't acting any differently now Miranda was gone. . .were they? Well, she couldn't deny the obvious things, like the kiss in Rome or the class picture, but those didn't really mean anything, right. Kisses were a sign of maturity. It's the alternate for the handshake. Besides, a kiss has been the total ongoing fad for centuries in Europe, with no commitment at all. Why did America have to be so different? If she were to walk up to Gordo and give him a kiss on the cheek, he wouldn't think much of it. Right?   
  
Well, Gordo had been acting strangely lately, too. Ever since the Murder Mystery party. Maybe some even before. Lizzie just shook it off as the weirdness of not having Miranda around. A girl and a boy make a couple. Two people of the opposite sex can't just go out and have no awkwardness between them. Especially with two best friends. There was bound to be some flirtation between them.  
  
If Gordo was the last male on Earth and she was the last female and it was up to them to procreate, Lizzie could handle Gordo. In fact, Gordo was about the only male she was willing to spend with the rest of her life.  
  
Okay, the flirting thing was also new, but Lizzie was working on it. Gordo seemed to be enjoying it, even if it was subtle. So, all this flirtation and new feelings lingering were totally expected simply because . . .Lizzie was in love with her best friend.   
  
Yep, Lizzie came to that conclusion at around two in the morning. Initially, she freaked out because the thought of kissing Gordo was like kissing family.   
  
Then, at around 2:11, Lizzie decided maybe this wasn't such a bad thing because Gordo was nice, cute in a weird off-landish sort of way, and on top of that, they were best friends. Besides, it's just a simple crush. In the past, she had also had crushes on Aaron Carter and Brad Pitt. She knew those romances would end before they begun, so what was so different about this one? Oh, yeah. Gordo was her best friend. Her best friend of whom she saw everyday of her life and had shared a lot of secrets with him. Aaron couldn't do that. Brad wouldn't even come close. In fact, the only person who she felt the most comfortable with was Gordo.   
  
If this was true, then how come she was beginning to feel so uncomfortable around Gordo lately? Was it simply because they were without Miranda, or was it simply because she was in love with her best friend, who happened to be Gordo.  
  
If only Miranda was here, Lizzie thought. She would help some way. But that wasn't the case. Lizzie had no one to turn to. Her parents were just too naïve and weird about everything. Matt would never be able to help her in a million years. Ethan was hopeless, and she could scratch out Kate and Claire. Larry---actually, come to think of it, Larry didn't seem like a bad person to talk about this. He was trustworthy, and she knew he wouldn't tell anyone about it. Yeah, Larry. She would call him. She made a mental note to call Larry when she got up.  
  
She knew the mental note wouldn't help, so she got up and wrote it near her phone. She went back under her covers and sighed. This was useless. She was never going to get any sleep. She was tired, but couldn't get to sleep. She had too much on her mind.  
  
~~~  
  
Gordo went to sleep with little difficulty, but he had the opposite problem of Lizzie. He had difficulty getting up. He woke up at around five in the morning, and couldn't get back to sleep. He was thinking too hard, and therefore too distracted to get back to sleep, but too deep-in-thought to get up.   
  
Part of him was excited about the day to come. Spending more time with Lizzie always cheered him up. Another part of him was kind of disappointed because he was so afraid to tell Lizzie anything about how he felt. This should be the simplest thing in the world because you are supposed to be able to tell your best friend everything, but for Gordo, this was particularly hard. He was working on it, and had tried to tell her before, but every single time, he chickened out. Maybe it wasn't meant to be, he thought. Lizzie was the one who initiated any contact they had in the past, and she didn't even like him.   
  
He wished things were as simple as they were with Rob and Addy. They were best friends, and planned on getting married. That was the type of thing he wanted with Lizzie. He only wished he had a love letter romance with the diary and everything. He wanted people to be reading letters from him to Lizzie fifty years from now and have them think they were so sweet and in love with each other.   
  
He almost wished he had read Lizzie's diary. He might have gone through with it if his sub conscience hadn't appeared. He knew he did the right thing, though, and would just have to live with it, even if the evil Gordo did call him "Gordo" as opposed to David. He hated that.  
  
The clock was ticking slower than ever. No one else was up, and he couldn't bring himself to get up. He tried to go back to sleep, but miserably failed. He got up and got a piece of paper from his desk. He decided to write a letter to Lizzie. He knew he would never send it, but he also knew it would be harmless.   
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
Where should I start? I mean, how did Rob start these things to Addy? I don't know. Anyway, it is about 5:30 in the morning right now and today I get to see you. You have no idea how happy seeing you makes me feel. You are the reason I wake up every morning this summer and actually do something with my life instead of laying around and watching TV. Okay, yeah, that sounded lame, but it is the truth.   
  
I have never lied to you Lizzie. Wait, I lie to you everyday. Everyday I see you and I don't tell you I want to be more than friends, I lie. It's a lie directed toward you and me. It's not direct, but it isn't telling the complete truth. I am sick of lying, Lizzie. I love you. There I said it, and I really mean it. It's the most truthful thing I will ever say, but somehow it's the most difficult thing I can bring myself to say. I know it shouldn't be hard, but it is and I would give up anything if I could make you feel the same way.   
  
I know I can't. I mean, there is a reason Aladdin's Jeannie couldn't do it, so what makes me any different? Actually, truthfully, I want you to feel whatever you feel, and if you don't feel the same way back, I could learn to live with it. You don't have to be afraid to turn me down. I would understand completely.  
  
I know I have a lot to gamble by writing you this, but I am taking that chance. I guess I have small hope that you feel a little bit of what I feel in your heart. I know, its stupid, right? I guess I was hoping I could be your Rob to my Addy. Yeah, that totally sounded lame, but you get the gist. I love you more than you can ever possibly imagine.  
  
Love always,  
  
Gordo  
  
P.S. By the way, did I mention I have loved you practically since I have known you. I just figured I would add that, seeing that I am not sending this out to you or anything. Oh, and also, I want to marry you and be with you the rest of my life.   
  
~Gordo sighed as he folded the letter and put it in his new journal. He realized it was six by now, so he turned on the TV. Nothing of much interest was on, except on the Spanish Channel. Gordo was very familiar with the soap opera it was showing because one of the guy's name was Gordo. He was dating Juana, his brother's ex-wife's daughter. He didn't like this Gordo, though. This Gordo was strange and got drunk way too much. He actually preferred Andres, who reminded Gordo of his situation. He may not have been about to comprehend what was going on with the dialect, but he could tell by the emotion. He also used English subtitles. Andres liked his friend, Maria, but Maria didn't seem to like him back.   
  
He watched as Andres struggled with Maria. Andres was like his hero. He read the subtitles.  
  
Andres: Maria! Wait!  
  
Maria: What is it?  
  
Andres: Is it true that you love Antonio?  
  
Maria: Where did you hear such a thing?  
  
Andres: From Juana.  
  
Maria: My sister knows nothing about me.  
  
Andres: So it is false?  
  
Maria: Yes. I could never love Antonio, simply because . . .  
  
Andres: Why?  
  
Maria: Simply because I am in love with someone else, that is why.  
  
Andres: Who?  
  
Maria: I-I can't say.  
  
Andres: Maria, I have a confession. I love you.  
  
Maria: Don't say such nonsense!  
  
Andres: But its true!  
  
Maria: Are you sure?  
  
Andres: I love you! Do you not love me?  
  
~~~Role ending credits~~~  
  
Okay, Andres was no longer his hero. What was Andres trying to do?? Make Gordo look bad or something? He wasn't supposed to tell her he loved her! The friendship meant tot much to him. If Andres did it, that meant Gordo would have to do it.   
  
It was a good thing Lizzie didn't watch this soap opera, or knew he had seen it a few times. That would just be awkward.   
  
Gordo lay back down for a few minutes, collecting his thoughts. Suddenly, Evil Gordo and Angelic Gordo reappeared. "Oh, great," Gordo thought, "my sub conscience is taking over me again."  
  
"What do you want?" Gordo asked.  
  
*Angelic Gordo: And good morning to you too, Gordo.  
  
"What am I debating over this time?" Gordo asked.  
  
*Evil Gordo: Nothing. We just came to tell you to stop watching this EL CRAPPO on the TV. This kind of stuff will kill you. I know, its been proven by scientists.  
  
*Angelic Gordo: Oh, hush up, will you? That's not why we came here. Actually, we came here to help you.  
  
"Help me? How?"  
  
*Evil Gordo: By turning OFF this TV.  
  
*Angelic Gordo: Sometimes I wonder why I let you come with me.  
  
*Evil Gordo: Do you actually have a choice?  
  
Angel Gordo stuck out his tongue to Evil Gordo.  
  
*Angel Gordo: Now, David, we must focus on helping you.  
  
"How?"  
  
*Angelic Gordo: Simple. Just give her the note you just wrote her.  
  
Gordo looked at the evil Gordo, who for once, had no come back.  
  
*Evil Gordo: For once, I have to agree with him. Give Lizzie the letter.  
  
"No way!" Gordo said.  
  
*Angelic Gordo: Why not? It's the truth. She might just feel the same way.  
  
*Evil Gordo: Yeah, and she is kind of hot.  
  
Angel Gordo glared at Evil Gordo.  
  
*Angelic Gordo: What he means to say is that the letter is very romantic.  
  
*Evil Gordo: Yeah, and how can Lizzie resist sappy romance?  
  
*Angelic Gordo: You might be surprised by your results.  
  
"I still say you are crazy," Gordo said.  
  
*Evil Gordo: Well, what you say is what you are!  
  
Evil Gordo and Angelic Gordo left.  
  
The next thing Gordo knew, he was waking up to sounds downstairs. He looked at his clock that read 8:45. He overslept! He had to meet Lizzie in less than fifteen minutes. He practically bolted out the door after getting dressed to meet Lizzie for their big day.  
  
***  
  
***Arg! Okay, well, I hope you enjoyed it! No idea when it will be updated next. Also, Evil/Angelic Gordo will appear from time to time to help Gordo. I realize this chapter was a little slow, but it will pick up the next chapter. Please review! If you want to know when this is updated, you can e-mail me or just say so in a review, and I will e-mail you when this story is updated. Thanks! Arg!  
  
So, yeah, this would have been posted last night, except my computer was being disfunctional, and I didn't have time before school this morning.   
  
~Pirate Otter, the Elephante***  
  
Now just don't sit there! Review! 


	8. A Problem Like Maria

***We do not own Lizzie McGuire. Thanks for all the reviews, guys. We never expected such a great response from this story.***  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
A Problem Like Maria  
  
When Lizzie woke up that morning, she got dressed and ate breakfast, and still had a few minutes to spare. She figured she would try to call Larry to get some advice. She knew he was still at the beach, so she called him on his cell phone, and as expected, got the answering machine.  
  
"Hi. You have reached Lawrence Tudgeman. I am busy at the moment, but if you leave a message, I will try to get back to you shortly."  
  
Lizzie left a message, "Hey, Larry. It's Lizzie. Hi, I just wanted to call you and . . .see how you are doing. Also," Lizzie said nervously, "I have something I want to talk to you about it. It isn't an emergency, but if you could call me, that would be great. Thanks!"  
  
She hung up the phone and sighed. That was simple. She had no idea what to ask him or if he could help, but he was her only hope.   
  
Lizzie was waiting for Gordo because he said he was going to come early, but at 8:55, he still wasn't there. She waited and looked out the window. Jo walked by and noticed Lizzie waiting.  
  
"What time is he supposed to come?" Jo asked.  
  
"Any minute," Lizzie said, still looking out the window.  
  
"Maybe he overslept," Jo said.  
  
"He probably did," Lizzie said.  
  
"He'll be here any minute."  
  
"Well, he better hurry!"   
  
Jo started upstairs, and yelled back, "Don't forget to give him the money!"  
  
"I won't," Lizzie yelled back.  
  
At 8:58, she spotted Gordo. "Finally," she told herself.  
  
She opened the door and waited for him. He walked up to the doorstep. "What took you so long?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I overslept," Gordo said, sheepishly, "sorry."  
  
Lizzie smiled and shook her head, "Its okay. You were the one who wanted to take the bus this early."  
  
"Well, we better get going," Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said and she started to close the front door, "Mom! We are going now!" she yelled.  
  
"Do you have his money?" Jo yelled back.  
  
Lizzie closed her eyes and then opened them as if she were annoyed. She opened the front door and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going? We're going to be late," Gordo asked.  
  
"I forgot something!" Lizzie said, "Come upstairs with me to get it."  
  
Gordo sighed and went up the stairs and went into Lizzie's room. Lizzie went to her shelf to look for his money while Gordo looked around the room. All that cleaning made Lizzie's room practically spotless.   
  
Gordo was looking around her room when he spotted a piece of paper near the phone that said in Lizzie's handwriting, "Call Larry!!!" Whoa. Was Gordo reading right? Call Larry? Lizzie? Why would Lizzie call Larry? She had absolutely no reason to call Larry that he knew of.  
  
"Lizzie, why do you need to call Larry?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie blushed, but Gordo couldn't see, "H-How did you know I was supposed to call Larry?" she asked.  
  
"You have a note," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie turned around with the money in her hand, "Okay, here," Lizzie said and she gave Gordo the money. Then she went downstairs. She hoped he would forget the Larry thing.  
  
They started running to the bus depot. They got there and got on the bus. They were on their way to Los Angeles.   
  
Unfortunately, the Larry thing was still making Gordo curious, "So did you talk to Larry?" Gordo asked, trying to sound casual.  
  
Lizzie laughed nervously, "I left a message."  
  
"Are you supposed to hang out later or something?" Gordo asked. He was trying to push the reasons out of Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie shook her head, "No, he is still at the beach. I just had a question about something," Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh," Gordo said. He was a little relieved. He hated to say it, but for a few seconds he felt jealous of Larry Tudgeman. He decided to drop the topic.  
  
"So, have you started your journal?" Lizzie asked. They had a whole hour to make pass, so they might as well talk.  
  
"Yeah, I wrote a little in it," Gordo admitted.  
  
"Good. You know, I am keeping a journal, too."  
  
"I know," Gordo said, without thinking.  
  
"How did you know?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Oops. Gordo slipped up, "Well, you told me yesterday," he said. He hoped that was true.  
  
"Oh, I must have forgotten," Lizzie said, "Just think whatever you write now may be read by someone fifty years from now."  
  
"I know," Gordo said, "I thought about the same thing."  
  
"Really?" Lizzie said, "Although, it will be hard to live up to Addy's"   
  
"I wouldn't say that," Gordo said.  
  
"Is yours exciting or something?"   
  
Gordo shook his head quickly, "No, not particularly. I-I just think yours is probably interesting because you are an interesting person."  
  
"Thanks-I think."  
  
"It's a compliment," Gordo said, smiled.  
  
Lizzie blushed. She never took compliments very well, "Thanks. You are a very interesting person, too, Gordo"  
  
Gordo blushed, "Thank you." He wasn't any better at receiving compliments.   
  
"You are welcome," Lizzie said.  
  
Less than an hour later, they were at the Los Angeles Bus Depot near the large library. As soon as they got off the bus, Lizzie asked if he was ready to go to the library.  
  
Gordo heard his stomach grumble. He hadn't eaten anything all morning, and was really hungry. "Sure, can we stop by some place to eat, though? I mean, I didn't eat anything this morning," he said.  
  
Lizzie laughed, "Of course! Let's try to eat close to the library, though. Time is ticking."  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "I don't care what I eat, as long as its food."  
  
Lizzie laughed. Gordo was so cute when he was hungry. She almost told him that, but didn't feel like causing some awkwardness between the two of them, "Okay, how about McDonalds?"  
  
"Sounds great!" Gordo said. His stomach growled again. This time Lizzie heard it, too, and bursted out laughing. "Hey! I have a very sensitive stomach!" he said.  
  
"Oh? Did I hurt its feelings?" Lizzie asked, through her laughter.  
  
Gordo pretended to be offended, "I think you may have. The mention of McDonalds gave it false hope."  
  
"False hope? But we are going," Lizzie said, confused.  
  
"Yeah, but I haven't eaten it yet," Gordo explained.  
  
Lizzie laughed, "You are so funny, Gordo."  
  
"I am quite the comedian when I can barely walk I am so hungry, aren't I?"   
  
"Let's go!" Lizzie said, and she ran toward the library, which was about a block away.  
  
"Wait up!" Gordo yelled after her, "Don't run off on me like this!" He started running after her. Suddenly, he realized Lizzie wasn't in sight. Was she really that fast of a runner? Gordo thought.  
  
Suddenly, right in front of a coffee shop, Lizzie jumped out in front of him and screamed. Gordo jumped back in surprise. "What was that for?" he asked.  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "No reason." She smiled.  
  
"I feel so weak," Gordo said.  
  
"I am sorry. You should have eaten breakfast."  
  
"I would have, but I overslept!" he said.  
  
"Have difficulty going to sleep last night?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No," Gordo answered, "I just woke up early, and couldn't get back to sleep."  
  
"Had something on your mind?"  
  
"Something like that," he said.  
  
"Like what?"   
  
Gordo blushed, "Nothing."  
  
"Nothing, huh?" Lizzie asked, "Somehow I find that hard to believe."  
  
"I guess I am just thinking about high school and stuff."  
  
"What kind of stuff?"  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie. He was going to tell her. It was the right time to tell her, but he couldn't. His stomach was too empty to deal with her response. Also, he wanted to know how Lizzie felt. "I'll tell you sometime when my stomach isn't so empty."  
  
"That bad, huh?"   
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Okay. But I will get it out of you sometime, right?"  
  
"Maybe," Gordo said.  
  
"Ooh! A mystery, huh? I'll find out," she said. She sounded sure of herself.  
  
"Maybe someday," Gordo said and he smiled.  
  
A few minutes later, Gordo was happily eating a McDonald's chicken biscuit and hash brown and drinking a coke.  
  
"Feel better?" Lizzie asked as she sat across him and watched him devour the biscuit.  
  
"Yep," he answered, with his mouth full. He swallowed, "Food is good." He nodded his head to reassure her.  
  
Lizzie laughed as she sipped her Diet Coke. "So, what made you stay up last night?"  
  
"Are we still talking about that?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You have a good memory."  
  
Lizzie smirked, "I know. Isn't it great?"  
  
"No!"   
  
Lizzie laughed, "So? What was it?"  
  
"I'm not telling you!"   
  
"Was it about a girl?" Lizzie asked, half jokingly.  
  
"Not telling!"  
  
"Ooh! So is WAS about a girl! Who?"  
  
Gordo sighed. "Maria," he answered. She was in the soap opera, so his mind was on her at some point.  
  
"Maria?" Lizzie repeated, "Who is that?"  
  
"It's this girl on this show," Gordo answered.  
  
"Ooh! You have a celebrity crush?"  
  
Gordo laughed, "Hardly!" he said without really thinking.  
  
"Then why were you thinking about Maria?"  
  
"I want to know what happens on the show tomorrow," Gordo said. It was the truth.  
  
"What show is this?"  
  
"I don't know. It's on the Spanish Channel," Gordo said.   
  
"I didn't know you watched that channel!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I only do if there is nothing else on."  
  
"But still," Lizzie said.  
  
"Do you watch it?"  
  
"The Spanish Channel? I can't say that I've seen it lately, but if it makes you feel better, I watch TLC all the time. I love all the real life stories and stuff."  
  
Good. She didn't know about the show. That was good.   
  
"What's going on with Maria right now?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Yikes! He never thought she would be that interested in it. "I don't know," he lied.  
  
"I thought you watched the show."  
  
"I do, but it's in Spanish."  
  
Lizzie shook her head in confusion but decided to stop questioning him, "Whatever. I don't think I will ever understand you, Gordo, but you know what, I don't think I particularly want to, either."  
  
"Good," Gordo said, "You ready for the library?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head and he threw his trash away and they headed off to the library. 


	9. Text Message

***Lizzie McGuire does not belong to us. Sorry this chapter took so long. Anyway, please keep reviewing!***  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Text Message  
  
Lizzie and Gordo arrived at the Los Angeles library, and started researching. "What is it that we are looking for again?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed, annoyed, "You are supposed to know this stuff! We went to the library before!"  
  
"I know, but that was yesterday. Besides, it could have changed!"  
  
Lizzie sighed, "Gordo, we are looking for any signs of Rob and Addy's past."  
  
"So, what would that be?"  
  
"Newspapers articles, basically."  
  
"This was a law suit wasn't it?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie looked at him, "Duh, Gordo. Rob allegedly robbed a bank. Why?"  
  
"Well, Gordo, I was having a discussion with my father about. . ."  
  
"You told your dad about this?!" Lizzie exclaimed, "I thought this was supposed to be a secret."  
  
"Calm down! A doctor in my dad's building is being sued for medical fraud or something, and my dad was talking about it. He was talking about the UCLA Law Library, and was saying it has all the cases documented in some books."  
  
"Why didn't you mention this before?"  
  
"Well, here's the thing. Because we aren't students at UCLA, we aren't allowed in the library without a special pass."  
  
"How do we get the pass?"  
  
"We have to go there and talk with them about it. That's why I didn't mention it right away."  
  
"Well, do you think we should apply for the pass?"  
  
"It's worth a shot," Gordo said, "I mean, if you think it's a good idea."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah, I definitely think that is a good idea. I don't know why we didn't think of that before."  
  
Gordo smiled, "Well go after lunch?"  
  
"You just ate breakfast!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, by the time we are through here, it might be time to eat," Gordo said.  
  
"Right," Lizzie said, and she shook her head, "Um, so I guess we should go to the newspaper section?"  
  
"After you," Gordo said, and he motioned her to pass him and followed her.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo went to the section that stored the old newspapers. No one was there, except a middle-aged man sitting at the table reading a book. He looked up from his book to look at them, and rolled his eyes, as he went back to his book. Lizzie set her bag on the table, and went to help Gordo search for the newspapers. Soon, they found the old newspapers and set the giant books on the table and opened them out.  
  
"Okay, you take this one, and I'll take this one," Lizzie said, taking one of the books and opening it up. Gordo did the same. They were busy concentrating on their search, they didn't notice that the man who was reading his book had closed his book and was watching the two friends search.  
  
Lizzie looked up from her search for a second to check on Gordo, but then she noticed the man watching her. She said, "hi," and then continued her search.  
  
Lizzie's speaking to the man caused him to look at the man, and he said "hi" as well.  
  
"Hi," the man said, and Lizzie and Gordo thought that would be the end of their encounter with the man until he said, "How old are you?"  
  
Lizzie looked at him and said, "fourteen."  
  
The man looked at Gordo, who said, "Same with me."  
  
"Man, I thought school would be out by now. What are they having you work on this summer?"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other quickly, and then Lizzie said, "Nothing. This is just an outside project we are working on."  
  
The man looked at them, "What type of project?"  
  
"Just a small project about the history of some crime," Lizzie said.  
  
"Hmm. That's interesting. What crime, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"A robbery," Gordo answered.  
  
"I really don't mean to be rude when I ask you, but why would this robbery that happened in the fifties be so interesting to two people like you who should be having fun in the summertime?"  
  
Lizzie looked at him, confused.  
  
"I looked at the date on the newspaper. I put two and two together," he explained.  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said, "well, it's just a project to keep us busy."  
  
The man smiled, "Your parents must be proud. If my students were half as motivated as you two are, we would get so much more done."  
  
"Oh, you teach?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said, "I'm a college professor."  
  
"Cool," Lizzie said.  
  
The man looked at his watch, "Man, its past eleven and I have to be somewhere at noon. It was nice meeting you two," the man said and he got up.  
  
"Nice meeting you too," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, and he waved.  
  
The man rushed out of the library with his things.  
  
"What was that all about?" Gordo wondered out loud.  
  
"I don't know. I guess he was just trying to be nice."  
  
Gordo shrugged, "I don't know. It was kind of creepy if you ask me."  
  
"Um, its not like he asked us our names or anything. He doesn't know where we live or anything."  
  
Gordo shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe I read him wrong or something."  
  
"You probably did, and that's okay, but now we need to focus. Keep looking!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Yeesh!" Gordo said and he flipped a page in his newspaper books.  
  
A few minutes later, Lizzie announced a bathroom break and said she would be back in a few minutes.   
  
Gordo stayed with all the bags and continued searching. A few seconds after Lizzie left for the bathroom, Gordo heard Lizzie's cell phone make a noise. Gordo knew that sound. It was the sound that indicated Lizzie had a new text message on her cell phone. Gordo was curious to see what it said, and since he figured she wouldn't mind him checking, he retrieved her cell phone and checked the message.  
  
There must be some mistake, he though. There has to be.  
  
The message was from Larry Tudgeman!   
  
Gordo knew he shouldn't have, but on the other hand, his curiosity was killing him. What on earth did Larry have to say to Lizzie? He had to read the message! He already missed his chance with the journal. He didn't want to miss another chance.  
  
He waited for a few seconds. Angelic Gordo and Evil Gordo were not showing up to do anything. Not that he enjoyed his conscience, but they would at least distract him until Lizzie got back.  
  
He did it. He opened the message. He would just tell Lizzie that he thought it might be important or something.  
  
The text message said:  
  
Hey Liz! What's up? Talk to me anytime. What do you want to talk about? Bye! –Larry  
  
Was this in reply to the massage Lizzie said she left earlier? This whole thing was unclear, but he saw Lizzie walking back toward him, so he scrambled with the phone, but it was too late. Lizzie saw him. Gordo watched as she walked closer and closer.  
  
"Gordo?" She asked, giving him a confused look, "What are you doing with my cell phone?"  
  
"Um . . .using it," he said.  
  
"Don't you have your own?"  
  
"I forgot it."  
  
"Who did you call?"  
  
"My mom," Gordo answered.  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said. There was silence for a few seconds, "Well, can I have it back?"  
  
Gordo gave her a blank look.  
  
"My cell phone, Gordo! Can I have it back?" Lizzie said impatiently.  
  
Gordo jumped and looked at the cell phone and gave it to her, "Yeah, sorry, Lizzie," he said sheepishly, "I just told my mom I would call her."  
  
"It's okay," Lizzie said, taking the cell phone, "let's get back to work."  
  
"Okay," Gordo said, and he went to the newspapers, "Um, but before I forget, you have a new text message."  
  
Lizzie looked at the screen of her cell phone, "I do? But my cell phone tells me when I have a new message. That's weird."  
  
"Um, actually," Gordo said, "I accidentally read the message, so it's my fault."  
  
Lizzie raised her eyebrow. "You read the message?"  
  
"Accidentally! I swear!" he lied.   
  
"Whatever," Lizzie said as she read pulled up the message.   
  
She saw it was from Larry Tudgeman became nervous. What if it said something to indicate something? Oh, wait, Lizzie remembered, her message wasn't full of THAT many details.  
  
She pulled up the message and decided to respond.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gordo asked.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, Gordo?"  
  
"You're responding to him?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head. She typed, "I would like 2 talk 2 u @ it on phone, but it involves Gordo. ~Liz" She then sent the message.  
  
"What did you say to Larry?" Gordo thought out loud.   
  
Lizzie gave him a weird look, "Um, nothing really," she said.   
  
"Oh," Gordo said, and he nodded his head. He couldn't believe he had just asked that.  
  
After another hour at the library, they found a few articles mentioning the case, but nothing about the outcome.  
  
As they were walking out of the library and heading toward lunch, Lizzie said, "You know this would make a good human interest column for the school paper."  
  
"Since when have you decided to be on the paper?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Well, I won't be officially on the paper. I mean I am a freshman. The assignments they give freshmen are on the level below crud. I might, however, be someone who contributes occasionally or something, though," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo nodded his head as if he understood, "Yeah, I suppose this would make a good human interest piece. You would probably have to interview Addy or Rob, but it would be interesting."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said.  
  
"Would you read it?"   
  
"A lot of people will read it."  
  
Lizzie shook her head, "That's not what I meant. I meant would YOU read it?"  
  
Gordo realized what she was asking. His mind was screaming, "of course I would read it. I will read anything your amazing hands write!" Instead, he answered, "Yeah, considering I helped you and everything."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what's for lunch?" Gordo asked.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Whatever is fine with me," Gordo said.  
  
"Why don't we sit down and eat?" Lizzie suggested.  
  
"You mean at a restaurant?"   
  
"No, I meant the Laundromat. Of course I meant a restaurant!"  
  
"Oh, well I didn't know if you meant fast food or a restaurant that isn't fast."  
  
"I meant the latter. I can only eat so much fast food in a day, you know," Lizzie said.  
  
"All you had was a diet coke," Gordo said.  
  
"So? Are you that opposed to sitting and eating with me? Do you find me that repulsive?" Lizzie teased.  
  
"Of course not!" Gordo said, with perhaps a little too much passion. Lizzie gave him a weird look and he blushed, "I mean, I would love to eat with you."  
  
Silence was lingering in the air for a few moments.  
  
"Does John's sound okay?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah, that is perfect."  
  
Gordo smiled, "Let's go then.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie started heading to John's.  
  
Gordo was happy to be with Lizzie, but he couldn't help but to still be thinking about Larry.   
  
***  
  
***To be continued! Please review!*** 


	10. Familiar Faces

***Sorry it took us so long to update this. Thank you for all the reviews and thank you for the patience!***  
  
***We don't own Lizzie McGuire.***  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Familiar Faces  
  
Lizzie and Gordo sat down at John's and started talking.  
  
"I never thought I would have so much fun," Lizzie said, then she ate an onion ring.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Well," Lizzie said, as she struggled for an answer that she thought would be appropriate, "I mean, I thought once Italy was over, I would just be so bored, but I was wrong." Lizzie smiled at Gordo.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said and he debated about saying the next comment, but said it anyway, "And once Larry comes back, I am sure it will even add to the fun."  
  
Lizzie was taken aback by this comment, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Gordo was kicking himself for saying it, "Um, nothing, I mean, then you can hang out with more people, you know, like Larry."  
  
Lizzie felt hurt by that. Not only did she feel hurt, but she also felt confused. Was Gordo trying to get rid of her? "Um, I guess you are right," Lizzie said, not showing much enthusiasm.  
  
Lizzie looked at him weirdly, and Gordo noticed this, "What?! I am just saying that since you and Larry seem to be good friends or whatever, once he is back, you will have a lot to catch up on with him."  
  
"What makes you think he is such a good friend? I mean, we are friends, but he isn't the type of person I would be calling up on a Friday to see if he wanted to go do something," Lizzie said.  
  
"He isn't?" Gordo asked, sounding a little surprised, "Then what are those phone calls all about?"  
  
Lizzie felt herself blushing, "That is a little personal, don't you think."  
  
Gordo realized how nosy he was being, "I'm sorry, Lizzie. I guess I am scared of losing you as a friend."  
  
Lizzie put her hand over his to try and comfort him, "It's okay. I guess I know what you mean. I get scared that one day you, me and Miranda are going to run out of adventures and just get bored of each other."  
  
"You do?"  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Yeah. I think we all do, especially now that we are going to high school and dealing with a whole bunch of new people," Lizzie laughed a little, "I get scared that you will find new friends and forget all about me."  
  
"I feel the same way about you. I think that we can make it, though. Don't you?" Gordo said, and he smiled.  
  
Lizzie smiled back, "Friendship will keep us together for as long as we live."  
  
Although Gordo felt a little better, he still felt like the whole thing with Larry was unsettling. He didn't want to ask Lizzie again, so he figured he could probably call Larry about it later.  
  
After they finished eating at John's, they headed to the University of California at Los Angeles to see about visiting the law library. They visited the law building and went to the front desk and waited in line.  
  
After a few minutes, the lady behind the counter was ready for them, "How may I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Um," Gordo said, "We want to see about visiting the library."  
  
"Do you have a pass?"  
  
"No," Gordo said. This woman was starting to make him feel nervous.  
  
"Why do you need to use the library? For school?"  
  
"No. For research."  
  
"Research for what?"  
  
"On an old trial," Lizzie said.  
  
"What is this research for?"  
  
Gordo and Lizzie looked at each other. They didn't know how to answer this.   
  
"It's hard to explain," Gordo said.  
  
"Well, I am sorry, but unless you have a good reason, I cannot supply you with a pass."  
  
"What if I gave them authorization?" A voice said, from behind.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie turned around abruptly, to see the man they saw in the library earlier that day.   
  
"Do you know this young man and woman, Bob?"  
  
The man smiled at them, "I guess you could say that," he said to the woman."  
  
The woman sighed, "Okay, but they are your responsibility."  
  
The man looked at them and nodded his head, "I trust them."  
  
"Okay," the woman said, and two minutes later they were handed passes. The man waited and walked them to the library.  
  
"Fancy meeting you two here. Was the regular library not working out?"  
  
"No," Lizzie said, "You didn't tell us you worked here."  
  
"Well, I didn't know you planned on coming here. Let me properly introduce myself. I am Professor Bob Jones. I am the head of the environmental law department here."  
  
"I am Lizzie McGuire."  
  
"I am David Gordon."  
  
"Nice to meet you Lizzie and David. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get to class, but if you need any help, I am in room 106. If you want to check out anything, though, see me because I have to authorize it.  
  
"Okay, thanks!" Lizzie said, and they walked down to the end of the hall to the library. On the walls to the left and right of them were names and pictures of professors. Lizzie and Gordo were looking at the pictures. When they were about ten feet away from the library, Lizzie stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Lizzie was looking at the wall, "What did that professor say his name was?"  
  
"Um, Bob, I think. Why?"  
  
Lizzie pointed to a picture on the wall, "Look."  
  
Gordo looked, and sure enough, there was a black and white picture of the professor that was helping them, with his name and title underneath the picture. The name read, "Professor Robert Bailey Jones III, Head Professor of Environmental Law."  
  
"I don't think we have to go to the library after all, Gordo."  
  
***  
  
***Sorry this was so short, but I thought that would be a perfect way to end this chapter. Please review. L/G will happen soon, I promise*** 


	11. Anticipating Bob

***I know, this might as well be a set in story author note, but we are so sorry that it has taken so long for an update. Schoolwork and other activities make it hard for us to get together. This is why four-day weekends are so great! Increase the peace and honor the otters that are really elephantes in disguise!  
  
***We sing this same old song every time, and yet some people may still question. Maybe we should try opera. *Clear throats*Weeeeeeeeeee, piiiiiAAAAAceeeeeeeeerrrrrrEEEEEEE annnnnnd OtteeeeeerrrtheeeeeeeEEEEEEEEleeeeeeephaaaaaaaaanntEEEEEEEE dooooon't ooooooooowwwn LiiiiiiizzzzzIEEEEEEEEE McguiRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRe. PleEEEEEEEEEEase doooooooon't sUUUUUUUUUUe! ***  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Waiting for Bob  
  
"I don't think we have to go to the library, either," Gordo said, agreeing with Lizzie.  
  
"I would have never guessed," Lizzie said, "You do think that this is Rob's son, don't you?"  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "That is exactly what I was thinking."  
  
"Good. I was just making sure we were thinking the same thing."  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "We are."  
  
"So, should we go to his room, or did he say he had a class?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Hold on, Lizzie! Maybe we are wrong here! Maybe this is a different Robert Jones. We shouldn't give our hopes up."  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, "But we should at least ask him. It doesn't hurt."  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess you are right. So, are we going to his room?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Unless you have another idea."  
  
"Nope, I don't"  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? We should go now before we need to go home!"  
  
"Fine. Let's go!"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked to where Professor Jones would be, and noticed he had a class.  
  
"What now?" Gordo asked.  
  
"We'll wait. He can't keep them there all day!" Lizzie said. She sat down on the bench nearby in the hall.  
  
"What do we do until then?"  
  
"I don't know about you," Lizzie said, "But I am writing in my journal."  
  
"Good idea," Gordo said, and he reached into his bag and got out his journal.  
  
"You brought your journal?" Lizzie said, with a smile coming across her face. She was flattered that he was using the journal she gave him.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, "I have been writing in it a little." He smiled, knowing this would make her happy.  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Good. I mean, its good that you are keeping a journal. . .for historical purposes I mean."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I mean, well, when you are old, you can look back and reflect on the memories or, you know, leave it behind for someone else. Maybe history will repeat itself."  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, "Possibly." He had a feeling that the way he wanted history to repeat itself was different from what Lizzie meant. He wasn't about to ask her about it, so he just started to write.  
  
***  
  
July 11th, 2003  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I have to say, me writing in something two days in a row is a rare case. I am doing it because of Lizzie, though. Her fascination with this whole letter thing is very intriguing. I keep hoping it will open doors for discussion about our friendship, but it hasn't happened yet. Its only been like two days and everything, but my patience wears thinner every day. Not only do I spend practically every waking moment with that girl, but she is also keeping me up at night and in my dreams. I used to think time would go by, and my feelings would pass, but ever since Rome, I don't know if I will ever get over her, because Rome gave me hope. Everyday after Rome, I lose a little hope, but because of Rome, I have to wonder if there is a slight chance that she feels the same way about me.   
  
Yeah, I know two weeks have passed, and I feel like it's too late to get into a discussion about it now. I have to wait for her to say something. I know I am a coward, but I just have to, especially now with Larry and everything. That is a whole other story. This Larry thing has thrown me through a loop. What could Lizzie possible want from Larry?   
  
Anyway, as I am writing, I think we are very close to finding out something, because we think we have found the son on Robert. We aren't positive, but we are pretty sure.  
  
Lets be honest here. A very small part of me wants this whole thing to be over. It isn't that I have lost interest of it, but it seems like it is clouding up Lizzie's mind. She can barely talk about anything, but this. I know, though, that when Lizzie is determined, she doesn't give up easily, so she won't give up until it's over. I don't mind it, though. Who knows? Maybe this will bring us even closer, and there is the mild miniscule change that Lizzie will discover that she is in love with her own best friend.   
  
AHHH! I feel like screaming around Lizzie all the time these days. My head is clouded with so many thoughts, and since most of them are about how much I like Lizzie, its hard to speak without the fear that I might accidentally say something I didn't mean to say. Lizzie probably thinks I am nuts, but I'm really not!  
  
***  
  
In the meantime…Lizzie writes.  
  
July 11th, 2003   
  
Dear Journal,  
  
We are in Los Angeles and I think we are on to something! Oh, and even better, Gordo is actually using the journal I gave him! How sweet is that!? I took a gamble giving him that notebook, thinking he would stuff it under his bed or something. Now, I just wish I could read what he is writing. I mean, he seems so into it and passionate about it. Maybe he is frustrated with something.  
  
Oh well. It's not really my business. I mean, I am curious, but I wouldn't want him reading my deepest innermost thoughts. Especially, since a lot of them have been involving him. I recently went through a defining moment in my life, the day I realized I no longer liked Ethan Craft. It took me long enough, but it was about time. I had to move on to different people, and every single day, it becomes a little clearer. It's down to three people who I could see myself dating: Harrison Ford when he was in his Star Wars Era, Aaron Carter, and David Gordon. Now, Harrison Ford is, like, sixty-one, and Aaron Carter is too cocky and seems like he is trying too hard to be Nick, so that leaves David Gordon. Who needs to other two options when you have David Gordon? Or, better known as Gordo? He isn't almost a senior citizen and he doesn't have an older brother to copy.   
  
Oh, yeah, there is this one problem. He is my best friend. Dating him seems like a perfect idea in theory, but out of theory, the idea is so problematic. Wow, I am making this sound like a science fair project. Anyway, I only wish I knew what he thought about this all, because this is all pretty new to me. I want to know if he likes me as more than a friend, so I don't make a fool out of myself.   
  
This is my life. Life as me is pretty deep stuff. I am so not sure how I am supposed to act when I am around him, so I preoccupy everything. That's why this letter in the attic was so great. It would keep my mind busy. He probably thinks I am really obsessed with it all, but to tell you the truth, I cover all of my thoughts with this distraction.   
  
It is pretty hopeless to fall in love with your best friend, isn't it?  
  
Much love,  
  
Lizzie  
  
***  
  
As they were finishing up their letters, the door opened. Gordo and Lizzie quickly shut their journals, and watched as students exited the room. Gordo and Lizzie scurried to put their journals up, but while Gordo was putting his back, Lizzie noticed that a folded piece of paper fell out of his journal.  
  
She was going to tell Gordo this, but then she stopped herself out of curiosity. She put her journal up and waited for him to stand up before she grabbed the folded paper on the floor and stuffed it into her bag before she got up.  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie and smiled, "Ready to see him?"  
  
Lizzie smiled and nodded her head, "Of course."  
  
Lizzie was also ready to get home and away from Gordo to see what fell from his journal. It could be nothing, but it seemed to strange to be nothing.   
  
Little did Lizzie know that the folded piece of paper was the farthest from nothing imaginable.  
  
***  
  
The folded piece of paper, just to remind you, it the "letter" Gordo wrote to Lizzie in chapter seven, but never wanted her to actually read. Oooohhh This has to mean something is about to go down. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review! 


	12. Talking with Bob

***Thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot to us. Also, you have piacere to thank for this chapter. She came over earlier this evening and was like "let's write chapter 12." We were going to do something else, like watch a movie, but we decided to write this instead. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reads this and doesn't review, too. The fact that you read this story means a lot to us as well.***  
  
***Also, basketball season is coming up and piacere works for the team, and I do too sometimes, so please have patience with us, because we will write, but we can't guarantee a chapter to be put up and we can't make any promises. This goes for our individual stories as well.***  
  
***Did the operetta not reach you or something? Well, we are not repeating it for you. We don't own Lizzie McGuire.***  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Talks with Bob  
  
Gordo and Lizzie walked into the now empty classroom, with the exception of the professor, Robert Jones. Bob looked up and saw them and said, "Hey! Did you find any books?"  
  
"No," Lizzie said nervously, "Actually, I have a question if you don't mind me asking."  
  
Bob shrugged, "Sure. What's the question?"  
  
"Well," Lizzie said, looking at Gordo, who nodded his head to encourage her, "This may seem like a strange question to ask, but where do your parents live?"  
  
"What?" Bob said, looking at the two teens as if they were crazy, "What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"Did they by any chance live in Hill Ridge?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Bob nodded his head, "Yeah, in fact, that's where I grew up."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other and smiled. This was getting more exciting by the minute.   
  
Bob looked at the two and noticed their excitement, "They don't live there anymore, though. When I was ten, we moved to Ohio, and after my dad retired, they moved to San Francisco. Wait, why am I telling you this?"  
  
"Your mother's name is Addy, right?"  
  
Bob nodded his head, suspiciously; still unclear of what was going on, "Yeah, that's her name. Why?"  
  
"Well," Lizzie said, biting her lip, "We live in Hill Ridge now, and I think I now live in your mom's old house when she was our age."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, Gordo and I were cleaning my attic and found a few things that belonged to your mom."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Like a diary and a few love letters," Lizzie said. She went into her bag to get the diary and letters and showed them to Bob, who took them.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo waited as Bob looked these over, "Wow!" he said, "My dad always told us he and mom wrote letters to each other as teenagers, but he said he didn't know where they were."  
  
"She must have left them behind," Gordo said, "When she moved."  
  
Flipping through the diary, Bob shook his head, "This is unbelievable. My mother would love to have this."  
  
"You can keep it all if you want," Lizzie said.  
  
"Thank you. Barbara would love these letters for her scrapbook."  
  
"Scrapbook?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Bob smiled, "Yeah, Barbara is my sister and she has decided to make a scrapbook for their fiftieth anniversary coming up in August."  
  
"They have been married fifty years? Wow!" Lizzie said, "That is so sweet!"  
  
"Yeah," Bob said, and then he paused, "Wait, if you came here to give me this, why did you need a pass to the library?"  
  
"We didn't know you worked here," Lizzie said, "We were only trying to find information on your dad on the robbery incident."  
  
"Ahh! The great robbery incident! My dad used to tell us that as we went to bed. It was part of my inspiration to become a lawyer."  
  
"What happened with it?"  
  
Bob shook his head, "It never happened."  
  
"What??" Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, the robbery itself happened, but my father didn't do any of it. He walked into the bank to get money to buy an engagement ring for my mom, but when he heard gun shots from the outside, he went in to see two people on the ground and two people running from the scene. No one else was around, and he saw the guns and was about to get rid of them, but then the police arrived. That is when he was arrested."  
  
"What happened after that?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, he was in jail for almost a year. The trial took two days, and didn't happen until August of the next year. The jury found him innocent, and the day he was let go, he and my mom celebrated by my dad proposing. That very night, they eloped."  
  
"Wow!" Lizzie said, "That is a great story!"  
  
"Yeah, it really is," Bob said, "I didn't really appreciate it until as I got older and did research."  
  
"Cool!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, it is funny how life works. Their story should go down in history, and I am glad to know that is has had this much influence on you two. My mom would be glad to know that."  
  
"And they lived happily ever after! How sweet!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, not quite," Bob said.  
  
"What do you mean," Lizzie said, starting to feel nervous.  
  
"I mean, don't get me wrong, my parents had a classic novel romance, but they definitely had a few obstacles on the way. Take the war, for example. My dad had to go to Korea in the fifties while my mom was expecting my sister. I was already born. When he came back, he was blind, so that was pretty hard."  
  
"Robbie is blind?" Lizzie said, in disbelief, "How sad!"  
  
"It could have been worse. He could have died, so he was lucky. Our mom always was sure to remind us of this. I never resented this for a minute."  
  
Lizzie smiled as she started crying, "That really is an amazing story."  
  
Bob, whose state of mind was saddened looked at Lizzie and smiled, "Thank you for the diary and letters."  
  
"You are welcome," Lizzie said.  
  
Bob smiled, looking at both of the teenagers, "You know, my mom would probably love to meet both of you. Do you think you could come to their anniversary party next week?"  
  
"Really? I would love to meet her!" Lizzie said, "We would love to come!"  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, nodding his head.  
  
"Great!" Bob said, and he got out a piece of paper and wrote out some information for them about the party.  
  
A few minutes later, Lizzie and Gordo walked out.   
  
"They lived such a fairytale romance!" Lizzie said, "I mean, the part when they eloped after he got out of jail was so romantic!"   
  
Gordo nodded, "Yeah, it was sort of cool."  
  
Lizzie sighed, "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel kind of sad that its all over."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, this whole thing was exciting to me, and I am sorry that we figured everything out so quickly."  
  
"Yeah, but at least now, you can meet Addy," Gordo pointed out.  
  
"True," Lizzie said, "Talk about being in the right place at the right time! Can you believe that that was Addy's son?"  
  
"Yeah, that was really weird," Gordo agreed.  
  
Both of them became silent for a minute, not knowing what to say, until Lizzie spoke up, "So, I guess we should go home, now."  
  
Gordo nodded his head, looking at his watch, "Yeah, we should be home just in time."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo headed for the bus station and a few minutes later, boarded the bus for Hill Ridge. As they were sitting on the train, Lizzie fell asleep and her head ended up on Gordo's shoulder. They stayed like this until their stop, when Gordo shook Lizzie awake.  
  
"We're home," he said.  
  
*** 


	13. Response

***Hey! We were sitting at the Waffle House last night, and out of the hour we were there, we must have spent 45 minutes talking about this story. It's hard writing a story with someone, especially if it's almost over because we have had a few disagreements on how we want it to and we are still kind of debating, so be patient. Anyway, hope you had a stellar Thanksgiving holiday.***  
  
***We sang for you. What else do you want from us?? We don't own Lizzie McGuire. What does it take for you to understand that? You know, if you really want a fight, piacere, who has a cold will sneeze and cough on you. Is that what you want? Or I could throw my old Aaron Carter CD at you, or you know, I also have the Brady Bunch Christmas CD. Huh? Huh? Punk***  
  
***Note: Neither of us claims to dislike Aaron Carter or Brady Bunch. We are sorry if this comment offended you.***  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Response  
  
Lizzie went to her house and Gordo went to his house. When Lizzie walked into her house, her mom was fixing dinner. Lizzie walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Lizzie!" her mom said, "How was it?"  
  
"Awesome!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Really?" Jo said, smiling.  
  
Lizzie looked at her mom weirdly, "Mom, why are you smiling?"  
  
Jo stopped smiling and straitened up, "No reason, really. I am just glad that you had fun. That's all."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said, and she looked in the corner of the kitchen and saw luggage, "Is dad home?" (He's been out of town)  
  
"Yeah," Jo said, "He came home a day early to surprise us. Isn't that nice?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah, that was really nice."  
  
Just then, Matt walked in, saw Lizzie, and said, "Hi, Lizard breath."  
  
"Hi, Dirtbrain," Lizzie said.  
  
"Kids! Cut it out! Your father just returned home from a long trip. Let's not make him wish he was still out!"  
  
Lizzie and Matt rolled their eyes. "Did you have fun on your little adventure?" Matt asked, with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Lizzie sighed, "Yeah, my day was actually pretty wonderful until now."  
  
"What was so wonderful about it?"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "I just had fun, that's all."  
  
"Well, good for you," he said, still sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, go outside or something," Lizzie said.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, "Why? Don't you want to know who called?"  
  
"Who called?"  
  
"The exterminator. People have reported seeing a large sewer rat. I told them to come on my tomorrow and pick you up."  
  
Lizzie smiled sarcastically, "Very funny. You know what? I am going upstairs to get away from you."  
  
"What about dinner?" Jo asked  
  
"Call me when its ready. I can't be in the same room as Matt. Even he can't ruin my excellent day."  
  
"What was so great about today anyway, Lizzie?" Jo asked.  
  
"Yeah," Matt said sarcastically, "Did Gordo kiss you or something?"  
  
Lizzie looked at her brother weirdly, trying hard not to blush. She turned around and headed upstairs to her room, "Oh come on!" Matt yelled, "You know exactly what I am talking about!"  
  
When Lizzie reached her room, she shut the door and locked it so no one would bother her. Not really knowing what to do, she called Larry on her cell phone.  
  
After a few rings, Larry picked his phone up, "Hey, Lizzie," he said.  
  
"Hey, Larry."  
  
"So," he said, sounding relaxed, "What do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie said.  
  
Larry laughed "Well, I am not sure I can help you with that, but I can try. What can I do?"  
  
"Well, I have a question," Lizzie said, "This may seem awkward, but what do you know about him?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Larry said, "I know that he is a smart guy."  
  
"Duh," she said, "What else?"  
  
"Nothing else really," Larry said, "Well, I know that before you two started dating, he was crazy about you."  
  
"Wait! What?"  
  
"No! I mean it! I don't know how you didn't see it until you went to a foreign country, but he had it bad for you, Lizzie. I was so happy for him when I found out that you two were dating."  
  
"Larry, what are you talking about? Gordo and I aren't dating!" Lizzie said.  
  
"What!" Larry laughed, "But I heard that you two kissed in Rome."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said, blushing, "Who did you hear that from?"  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"Larry!"  
  
"Okay! Fine! I talked to Veruca a few weeks ago, and she ran into Kate at the mall the day before."  
  
"Well, Larry, we kissed, but we aren't dating."  
  
"Really?" Larry asked, "Why not?"  
  
Lizzie sighed. She didn't know how to answer that question. She had been wondering the same thing. She never answered it in her head, though, "I don't know. Gordo and I just aren't involved with each other romantically."  
  
"Then why did you kiss?"  
  
"Because I like him," Lizzie said, not realizing she said it out loud.  
  
"Yeah," Larry said, "And he likes you too."  
  
"No he doesn't," Lizzie said. She thought about what Kate said at the murder mystery party. That was two people saying that now, but still no clue from Gordo that it was the truth.  
  
"Um, Lizzie, yeah he does."  
  
"Then how come he hasn't said anything in all this time?"  
  
"Well, I could ask you the same thing, and your answers would probably be identical," Larry said.  
  
"If this is true," Lizzie said, as she considered this, "then why did he not say anything other than 'thanks' after I kissed him?"  
  
"I don't know," Larry said, "He is probably just as confused as you about all of this."  
  
"I'm sorry Larry," Lizzie said, "But how can I believe that Gordo likes me when he has neither said nor done something that would lead to that conclusion? As far as I'm concerned, he still thinks of me as his friend." Lizzie sighed. She was on the verge of tears as she said this, mostly because she was afraid of this. All she wanted was some sort of assurance that he liked her. She didn't want to hear it from Kate or Larry, or even Miranda, but she wanted to hear it from him.   
  
"Lizzie," Larry said, sighing, "I am sorry, but the only advice I can give you is to listen to your heart. Deep down, maybe there is something you are forgetting."  
  
Lizzie and Larry said their goodbyes and Lizzie fell onto her bed. Since when did this day turn from great to awkward? She looked around her room, something that might give her guidance. It was then that she remembered the piece of paper she saw slip from Gordo's journal. She had forgotten to give it to Gordo.   
  
Lizzie unzipped her bag, and found the folded piece of paper. Still thinking nothing of it, she opened it up and started reading it. As soon as she realized what it was and who it was addressed to, Lizzie felt like her whole world was slowing down.  
  
"Dear Lizzie," she read.   
  
"Where should I start? I mean, how did Rob start these things to Addy? I don't know. Anyway, it is about 5:30 in the morning right now and today I get to see you. You have no idea how happy seeing you makes me feel. You are the reason I wake up every morning this summer and actually do something with my life instead of laying around and watching TV. Okay, yeah, that sounded lame, but it is the truth.   
  
I have never lied to you Lizzie. Wait, I lie to you everyday. Everyday I see you and I don't tell you I want to be more than friends, I lie. It's a lie directed toward you and me. It's not direct, but it isn't telling the complete truth. I am sick of lying, Lizzie. I love you. There I said it, and I really mean it. It's the most truthful thing I will ever say, but somehow it's the most difficult thing I can bring myself to say. I know it shouldn't be hard, but it is and I would give up anything if I could make you feel the same way.   
  
I know I can't. I mean, there is a reason Aladdin's Jeannie couldn't do it, so what makes me any different? Actually, truthfully, I want you to feel whatever you feel, and if you don't feel the same way back, I could learn to live with it. You don't have to be afraid to turn me down. I would understand completely.  
  
I know I have a lot to gamble by writing you this, but I am taking that chance. I guess I have small hope that you feel a little bit of what I feel in your heart. I know, its stupid, right? I guess I was hoping I could be your Rob to my Addy. Yeah, that totally sounded lame, but you get the gist. I love you more than you can ever possibly imagine.  
  
Love always,  
  
Gordo  
  
P.S. By the way, did I mention I have loved you practically since I have known you. I just figured I would add that, seeing that I am not sending this out to you or anything. Oh, and also, I want to marry you and be with you the rest of my life."  
  
Lizzie gasped. The sign she was waiting for was there, right in front of her. What was she supposed to do now?  
  
"Lizzie!" Jo called from downstairs, "Dinner is ready!"  
  
~~~  
  
~Gordo~  
  
After Gordo got home from the day in LA, and after he fixed himself some instant macaroni and cheese for dinner, he went upstairs and contemplated on what to do about Lizzie.  
  
As thrilled as he was to complete this mission about the letters, strangely enough, it was the farthest thing from his mind possible.   
  
His first thought was to call Larry. Larry might be able to at least hint what is going on between the two of them, or what Lizzie and he are talking about. It might be nothing, but in the long run, he figured he wouldn't jump to conclusions until he at least talked to the guy. Larry was a smart man. After some rational thinking, in fact, Gordo remembered that Larry was probably aware of the whole deal with him liking Lizzie. He only hoped that Larry could keep that piece of information to himself.  
  
Besides talking to Larry, it occurred to him that there were probably a billion other people he could talk to about this who could give him some clue including Miranda, Ethan, Kate, Matt, his parents, Lizzie's parents, the post man (possible postcards from Larry), heck he could probably even ring up Lizzie's old boyfriend, Ronnie, for some sort of clue.   
  
Who was he kidding? All of these people were his enemies in this situation for their own various reasons . . .all except the postman, but Gordo figured that the postman was bound by law to keep all information about mail a secret, and that wouldn't do him any good.  
  
The most logical person he could think of, besides the obvious Lizzie McGuire, was Larry. If he couldn't do anything else, he could confirm Gordo's belief that there was nothing going on between the two of them.  
  
After looking for Larry's phone number for a few minutes, he found it, and dialed the number.   
  
"Hello?" Larry said.  
  
"Larry? This is Gordo."  
  
"Gee, I am feeling popular lately. I just got off the phone with Lizzie five minutes ago. Did she talk to you already?"  
  
Gordo lost his train of thought for a second, "Talk to me about what?"  
  
Larry, realizing he probably said too much, tried to cover up, "Nothing. Forget about it. She casually mentioned that she might call you later tonight, that's all."  
  
"Oh," Gordo said, still suspicious, but he decided to let it go.  
  
"So, what are you calling about?" Larry said.  
  
"Uhhh," Gordo thought for a minute. How should he approach this without making things obvious, "So you just talked to Lizzie, huh?"  
  
"Yep," Larry said.  
  
"What did you talk about?" Gordo asked, and then realized that this wasn't his business, "I mean, how is she doing?"  
  
"She is doing well," Larry said.  
  
"Of course she is," Gordo said, "I just saw her not an hour ago."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought," Larry said, and then to make things less awkward, he laughed a little and said, "You know, before I talked to Lizzie, I was under the impression that you and Lizzie were going out."  
  
Gordo laughed nervously, "Really?" he paused, "What made you believe that?"  
  
"I don't know, really. I think Veruca told me that after she talked to Kate. It was like the day you got back from Rome though, so I don't know what was going on."  
  
"Oh," Gordo said, partially relieved to remember that Larry and Veruca were an item, but then again partially curious because Lizzie talked to Larry about it, "I suppose Lizzie cleared you up on that, then."  
  
"Yeah, she did," Larry said, "She assured me that you two weren't romantic."  
  
"She did, huh?" Gordo said, now feeling depressed, as he got a picture in his head of Lizzie being absolutely disgusted of this idea.  
  
"Yeah," Larry said, distantly, "But who knows? Maybe someday you two will finally realize what everyone sees, and maybe one day you two will be more than friends."  
  
Gordo was glad that this was over the phone so Larry couldn't see him blush. What was he supposed to say to that? "Yeah," he said, sheepishly, "Who knows."  
  
Gordo and Larry said their goodbyes and got off the phone. Gordo's parents came home shortly after, and invited him to go to a movie. Feeling obligated to spend time with them, he accepted, and they went off to see an independent Psychological movie called, "The Me Within."  
  
~~~  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
At dinner, Lizzie's mom informed her that she would be visiting her aunt in Chicago for the next week. She would be gone for a whole week, and not be back until the night before the anniversary party. She was leaving the next morning.  
  
After thinking about what to do, Lizzie decided she needed to talk to Gordo. She spent a while rehearsing what to say and how to go about this whole thing. When she finally got the nerve to dial his number, the message machine picked up, indicating that no one was home. Determined at this point to do something, she called his cell phone. Again, no one picked up. After calling a few more times, she finally gave up.  
  
Unfortunately, Lizzie wasn't able to give in so easily. She couldn't contact him then, so she decided, after looking at his letter and smiling, that she should write him a letter back. Then, maybe, it would just seem less awkward.  
  
Lizzie went to her desk and got out a clean piece of notebook paper. Then, with her favorite purple pen, started writing.  
  
Dear Gordo,  
  
Wow! I just read the letter you never intended to send, and I have to say, that is probably the best letter I have ever received. You have no idea how relieved I was to read that, especially after my recent feelings toward you.  
  
Gordo, I know we have a lot to risk sharing our feelings with each other, but I feel that this may just be something I have to take a chance on, especially after reading what you wrote. I never knew how I would tell you this, but I love you. I guess through all this time, I was just waiting for assurance that you felt the same way, and now, I feel so happy. I have thought of you as more than a friend for a few years and in the past few months, the feelings have gotten stronger and stronger.   
  
Anyway, now I have some bad news. This is bad because I hate to leave this whole situation open without talking about it with you, but I have to visit my aunt. Unfortunately, I won't be back until the Friday night before the anniversary party, so we probably won't talk until then, but I hope that we can at least e-mail each other while I am gone. This couldn't be worse timing, but my mom feels like it is important to see my cousin before he goes off to Cambridge for college.  
  
I look forward to the time we have when I get back, though. I have no idea how awkward it will be for us or anything and I hope that you still feel the same way about me.   
  
I am sending this to you through snail mail because you are worth the extra thirty-seven cents. No matter what happens in the end, I will always cherish the letter you wrote that I wasn't supposed to see. I am sorry if you are upset with me, but I was curious. I hope you will forgive me.  
  
Love always,  
  
Lizzie  
  
P.S. I was going to ignore the P.S. you sent me, but I couldn't resist. I have loved you for a long time as well and the fact that we are best friends may help us in the end. As for marriage, normally if someone asked me about marriage, I would think they were crazy, but I understand where you were coming from. I truly think Addy and Robbie had a fairytale romance, and hopefully ours will be the same. I will see you come Saturday.  
  
~~~  
  
***What did you think? Assuming that our plan doesn't change, we have two more chapters to write. Anyway, if you feel the urge within, please review.***  
  
***We love you!!!*** 


	14. Across the Country

***Yo! Que hora es? Its time to rock you out with this chapter, which will be while Lizzie is in Chicago. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! Some stellar suggestions were made that we will definitely take into account. In the meantime, get some coffee and sit back and enjoy this chapter.***  
  
***This is NOT the second to last chapter. We realized that there was no way we could make this the second to last chapter. We have no idea when this story will be finished or how many more chapters it will have. Sorry for not keeping our word on that. Plans changed.***   
  
***Despite what we have told you in the past, we DO own Lizzie McGuire. Yes, ottertheelephante owns the country of Europe while piacere owns the city of Ohio.  
  
You 1: Wait! Europe is not a country!  
  
You 2: Yeah! And Ohio is a state, you idiot!  
  
Us: Well, I guess we don't own them after all. Poo!***  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Across the Country  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
The next morning, Lizzie woke up early to get ready to go to the airport. Her plane left at eleven, but she had to be at the airport by nine. While she was excited to see her cousin, she was sorry it was at such an inconvenient time. This was quite an untimely surprise for Lizzie, but since her dad already bought the ticket and her family had made all these special arrangements, Lizzie decided not to complain.   
  
As soon as she was getting ready to leave, she went over to Gordo's house with the note she wrote. She was going to send it to him by mail, but then realized her family would read it and it would take a whole day to get it to Gordo. She knew it was too early for him to be awake, so she left it in the mailbox in an envelope with his name on it. She hated to just leave him like this without any notice, but she didn't really have a choice. Her cousin was going to Cambridge and she had to be there to see him off. She didn't even bother to ask why the rest of the family wasn't going, mostly because she had a hunch that Matt was going to be sent off somewhere else while her parents went away on their own vacation.   
  
After she got back from Gordo's, the whole family was outside waiting for her. Matt had just rolled out of the bed and did not understand why he had to see me off to Chicago, "I understood Rome, but Chicago? She's been there before!" he grunted.   
  
"Shut it, worm!" Lizzie said, "It's not like you're going with me."  
  
"Yeah," Matt said, "which is another thing I don't understand. Kevin likes me a lot better than he likes her! How come I wasn't invited?"  
  
Jo rolled her eyes, "Because Grandma called the other day and she really wants to see you."  
  
"Yeah, but she will only want to do what old people do."  
  
Jo shook her head, "No, didn't you hear? She will be in Las Vegas this week."  
  
A smile crept up of Matt's face, "Vegas?"  
  
Jo nodded her head.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Matt exclaimed, "I'm going to Vegas, baby!"  
  
"That's right," Jo said, "now get in the car."  
  
Soon, they were on their way to the airport and a few hours after that, Lizzie was on a plane going to Chicago. She couldn't help but wonder what Gordo was going right now.  
  
~~~  
  
~Gordo~  
  
That morning, Gordo didn't roll out of bed until around eleven. After taking a shower he went downstairs to get something to eat. He thought about calling Lizzie to see if she wanted to do something, but he realized she might be sleeping, so he turned on the TV.  
  
After finding nothing good was on, he went up to his room. It was then when he remembered the conversation he had the day before with Larry. It sounded as if Larry was hiding something the whole time. What was he hiding? And what did he mean when he said "one day we will know what the whole world already knows"? Larry sounded like he knew what he was talking about, but were people talking about them? What was going on?  
  
Later that afternoon, Gordo finally got around to getting the mail. Most of it was bills, there was a Time magazine for him, and a few more things. At the bottom of the pile, an envelope caught his attention. It had his name on it, but nothing else. This meant one of two things: a) the postman was stalking him, or b) the person who wrote it dropped it off. He knew that latter conclusion was right, but it amused him to think of his short, thin, sweet, and innocent old postman, who played Bingo at the local community center most nights and probably sometimes forgot his own address, was following him.   
  
He opened the envelope to find that it was a note, from all people, Lizzie. He thought this was weird, considering they didn't live that far away from each other, and she could have called, but this made the note all the more intriguing. He opened it up all the way and started reading.  
  
At first he was confused, because he didn't remember what letter he was talking about, but then as soon as he realized what letter she was talking about, he blushed. She wasn't supposed to see that! It was personal and said things no one should be reading. That is, until he realized what this letter was trying to say. She was saying, unless he read it wrong, that she had feelings for him like he did for her.  
  
Yes! He finally knew how she felt for him. He felt overjoyed. He felt shocked. He felt loved. He no longer had to be nervous! No more wondering if there was the slightest chance in the world whether Lizzie liked Gordo! It was right there, on her paper it was there in purple ink, "I love you."  
  
Gordo was about to call Larry, e-mail Lizzie or do something to share his feeling, but then he realized something: maybe this was all too good to be true. Sure, it was written in Lizzie's handwriting and everything, but maybe this was all a prank. Maybe someone found that note that he never intended to give to Lizzie and decided they were bored. It seemed unlikely and improbable, but it was almost like he needed confirmation other then this note. It seemed like this was all too simple.  
  
It was then that good old Angelic Gordo and Evil Gordo popped up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Gordo asked.  
  
*Angelic Gordo: We are here to encourage you.  
  
*Evil Gordo: Or discourage you.  
  
*Angelic Gordo: and doubt you.  
  
*Evil Gordo: Which is what brings us here today.  
  
Gordo looked at the two small figures, "You are doubting me? Isn't that like doubting you?"  
  
*Evil Gordo: Heh! Not quite. You see, when part of you doubts yourself, part of we doubts as well.  
  
*Angelic Gordo: And we do not like to doubt us.  
  
"Yeah, but aren't you two supposed to be fighting?" Gordo asked.  
  
Angelic Gordo shook his head as if he was disgusted.  
  
*Angelic Gordo: No, actually when you know what you are doing, we get along pretty well.  
  
*Devil Gordo: Yeah, unless you have a problem or are struggling between right versus wrong and making decisions, we figure we might as well get along. Hell, we are only your conscience.  
  
Gordo sighed, "All right, so what brings you here?"  
  
*Devil Gordo: Heh! What brings us here today? Well, you are being stupid, that's what!  
  
*Angelic Gordo: Now, now! Stupid isn't a very nice word. No need to get ugly!  
  
Gordo looked at these two. If this weren't unbelievable enough, it was also confusing, "What are you trying to say?"  
  
*Angelic Gordo: Now, David. Don't you think you are being silly thinking that Lizzie could not possibly like you?  
  
*Evil Gordo: Oh! I see! Silly is okay, but stupid is mean? That makes sense!  
  
*Angelic Gordo: Quiet! We aren't supposed to be fighting, remember?  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that I know that Lizzie loves me and I am doubting it for no good reason?"  
  
Angelic Gordo smiled.  
  
*Angelic Gordo: No. I think you just told yourself.  
  
Gordo shook his head and sat down, "I don't know. I mean, she thinks I'm a great friend and all but she probably doesn't see it like that."  
  
*Devil Gordo: Will you quit trying to tell yourself that? Dude, she has kissed you, like, three times! That chick has it bad for you, man!  
  
*Angelic Gordo: I see it to.   
  
"But how come she has never said anything?"  
  
*Devil Gordo: I could ask you that same question, couldn't I? Man, Gordo, sometimes you think too much. So much, in fact, you give me a headache.   
  
Gordo looked at the devil funny, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
*Angelic Gordo: He means. . .listen to your heart. Sometimes it knows more than your brain.   
  
Angelic Gordo disappeared.  
  
*Devil Gordo: Yeah, and considering your conscience comes from your brain, it would give us a lot more sleep.  
  
With that, Devil Gordo vanished.  
  
~~~  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
After the three hour plan ride, it finally landed at the airport and Lizzie got off the plane. There, waiting for her, was her aunt and cousin, Haley, who was thirteen. "Lizzie! It's so good to see you!" her Aunt Betsy cried.   
  
"It's good to see you too!" Lizzie said, silently wondering where Kevin was. He was the reason, after all, that she was there, right?  
  
Haley must have read her mind because she said, "Kevin is with his friends. He is leaving in four days and he wants to spend as much time as possible with his friends before he goes."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Okay."  
  
"Are you hungry, Lizzie?" Aunt Betsy asked her, "Did the plane serve lunch?"  
  
Lizzie shook her head, "No, it didn't."  
  
"Well! You must be starving!" Aunt Betsy said, "Is McDonalds okay?"  
  
McDonalds made Lizzie think of Gordo and that made her grin slightly, "Yes m'am. McDonalds is fine."  
  
After they got out of the airport, picked some food up for Lizzie, they went to their house. Lizzie was staying in the guest room upstairs next to Haley's room. Haley was a year younger than Lizzie, and Lizzie forgot how much Haley liked her. They didn't see each other too often, but Haley always asked Lizzie ten million questions. Not that Lizzie minded talking about herself, but after a while, it got kind of annoying. Haley knew everything about Lizzie, and when she volunteered to help Lizzie unpack, Lizzie knew Haley was about to pop out her questions. Today, Lizzie didn't care. All she had to do was remember the letter Gordo wrote and nothing could ruin her mood. She was happy, and Haley could be the most annoying person on earth, and Lizzie would still talk to her today.  
  
"So, how was the flight?" Haley asked, plopping herself on Lizzie's bed.  
  
"It was okay," Lizzie said, as she put her clothes in the drawers.  
  
"Mom told me that you just got back from Rome," Haley said, with a gleam in her eye, "Was it as romantic as the movies make it sound?"  
  
Lizzie smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah, it was really cool."  
  
"Ooh! And I bought that single, 'What Dreams are Made of,'" Haley said, "You should have seen the look on my friends' faces when I told them that my very own cousin sang that song. Will you sign my copy later?"  
  
Lizzie smiled. Haley might have been annoying, but at least her comments were positive as opposed to Matt. It was weird, though, that Haley and Matt actually got along pretty well. They had complete opposite views on Lizzie, but they were pretty good friends. "I would love to sign your copy. However, that wasn't my voice on the single. That was Isabella's voice."  
  
"Oh, that's right! I forget. I thought you wee much prettier than Isabella. Do you still keep up with her?"  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "Sort of. She is trying to launch her own fashion line, so right now she is pretty busy. We e-mail each other sometimes, though."  
  
Haley's eyes widened with fascination, "Wow! That is so cool! After eighth grade, my class always goes to New York or Washington. I wish we could go to Rome!"  
  
Lizzie laughed, "I don't know. New York would be pretty cool, too."  
  
Haley shrugged, "Maybe you're right. Besides, I want to go to Rome on my own time with people I really like without adult supervision."  
  
"Yeah, well, wait a few years and maybe that'll happen."  
  
"Yeah-maybe. Anyway, how are Miranda and Gordo?"  
  
Lizzie laughed. Haley sure did have a short attention span, "They are good. Miranda is in Mexico and Gordo is hanging around."  
  
"I can't wait to meet them at your wedding!" Haley said.  
  
"Who is having a wedding?" Lizzie asked, confused.  
  
"You know, when you get married and have a wedding that your friends and family go to?"  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said, "Well, maybe you'll meet them sooner."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Haley said, without enthusiasm, "I really want to visit you sometime in Hill Ridge, but mom says that I'm not old enough and that she would have to arrange it with your mom and you."  
  
"It's okay with me," Lizzie said.  
  
Haley smiled, "Really? Great!"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Lizzie said. She was finished unpacking, "Um, can I use your computer?"  
  
"Sure," Haley said, "The computer room is across the hall."  
  
"Thanks. We'll talk more later, okay?"  
  
Haley smiled, "Yeah, of course. You'll be here a whole week. We have plenty of time!" Haley got off from the bed and went out of the room and went downstairs. Lizzie went to the computer room and turned on the light and the computer. She really wanted to check her mail to see if Gordo e-mailed her. She knew it was unlikely, but it was worth a shot. Also, she told him she would e-mail him.  
  
Lizzie checked her account and there were no new messages. Then, she composed an e-mail to Gordo.  
  
"Gordo- I am in Chicago now and I was wondering if you got my letter. I meant what I said and I can't wait until I get home. Sorry that I had to go to Chicago before we could talk about anything. Have a good week and I miss you! Love, Lizzie"  
  
She clicked send. She wanted to write so much more, but wanted to make sure he was still interested in her before she said too much, so after she e-mailed her parents to tell them she got in safely, she logged off and turned off the computer.  
  
By that time, it was six in Chicago, and Betsy came and said, "Hey! Kevin is here and we are going to get some pizza. I bet you really miss Chicago style pizza!" Aunt Betsy said. The last time Lizzie visited Chicago with her family, she was twelve and she became obsessed with the pizza in Chicago.   
  
Lizzie smiled, "Sure, just let me put some shoes on."  
  
~~~  
  
***Stay tuned for the next chapter, which isn't the last chapter!*** 


	15. Fame

***Hey! An update! This chapter will mostly be composed of e-mails between Lizzie and Gordo. The story is going to consist of letters most likely until the second to last chapter. The story is called "Love Letters" Since we decided to extend it, you might as well consider the second half of the story the "Lizzie and Gordo writing letters" portion.***  
  
***We don't own Lizzie McGuire.***  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Fame  
  
Later that afternoon, Gordo checked his e-mail and read the note from Lizzie. Now it was his turn to say something, and whatever he said, had to come from the heart.  
  
Lizzie- How's Chicago? I am sorry you left without us talking about this, but I understand you had to leave. Who knows? Maybe this week will be good for us to calm down and figure out what happens next. It will be weird after all these days to suddenly not have you around, but you should have fun and I'll find something to do.  
  
Its funny how things work out, isn't it? I mean, Rob and Addy wrote all those letters half a century ago, and here we are writing some form of letters to each other. The funny thing is I'm not even really good at expressing my feelings, so all of this may make no sense to you. To me, this all sounds so cheesy whatever I write. It's like I always imagined telling you this to your face, and with the words sitting in front of me, it just doesn't sound right. When you get home, I think it would make me feel a lot better just to tell you to your face so it doesn't make me feel so bad. See you a week from today. Until then, I'll try to e-mail you and keep you posted on what's going around here.  
  
-Gordo  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Gordo,  
  
Last night, we went out for pizza as a family and it was so strange. You know, I never thought about this very much after we got back from Rome because, well Hill Ridge isn't that big of a town and people don't treat me like I am famous now, but being here, I actually got recognized.  
  
Here I was, innocently eating a slice of pizza when someone came up to me and asked for my autograph. Rome was only a few weeks ago, but I thought the hype over me was calmed down, but apparently, people remember me. I thought my fifteen minutes of fame were over. Anyway, I gave the person my autograph and later, some older guy came up to me and said he was an agent and wanted to represent me. It was all so surreal and my aunt, uncle, and cousins were like, "This doesn't happen to you at home?" I told them it didn't and they were surprised. I guess I just haven't been around much. Oh, the phone is for me. Gtg.  
  
-Lizzie  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
Wow! You know the other day when we were in LA, I saw a few people look at you, but I didn't say anything. Maybe you haven't realized the extra attention because you aren't looking for it, but people notice you. Whether you are in LA or Chicago, people will turn their heads because you look familiar to them. It makes perfect sense. You aren't exactly Jennifer Lopez status, but right now, you have the status of either people who follow the EMA's or the familiarity of your face. I looked up your name a few minutes ago and do you realize you have over 1,000 hits? I think you may even have a fan club. I didn't really think about the fame aspect of it all, but I guess now is a good time to think of it. Now I ask you this, Lizzie McGuire, as a friend of a pop star: Do you want to be famous?  
  
-Gordo   
  
~*~  
  
Gordo,  
  
Do you really think I'm that famous? I mean, yeah, I did a little searching too, and I saw the website, but still. I never thought that would make me famous . . .I like the thought of being famous. My aunt's best friend's husband works for a record company and she said that I could go to him if I wanted to and see what he says. This whole thing has made me curious. Of course, I would have to talk to my parents about it, but now that my brain is rolling, I can't lie to you and say I am curious. I mean, how cool would it be for me, Lizzie McGuire, to become famous? Lizzie McGuire: The pop star. Do you think I should change my name to something shorter or more memorable?  
  
Love ya,  
  
Lizzie.  
  
~*~  
  
Lizzie,  
  
No. First of all, are you sure you want to be a pop star? I mean so many stereotypes go into that one word and you don't fit a lot of those. Second of all, don't change anything. Like you, your name is perfect.   
  
Anyway, in other news, how is Illinois? How are your cousins? Anything else going on in your life you want to fill me in about? When is Kevin leaving for England? What are you doing the rest of the week?  
  
Anyway, I've already finished most of the summer reading and there is some social mixer for the upcoming freshmen going on tonight that I am contemplating on going. I mean, you won't be there, but it will be a chance to meet some people and do something social. My parents will be thrilled. I'll tell you about it later.  
  
Your #1 fan,  
  
Gordo.  
  
~*~  
  
Gordo,  
  
Since you are a fan, should I consider this fan mail? Haha. I hope you had fun at the mixer. Did you meet anyone interesting? Anyone I would like? I want to hear all about it. Speaking of hearing, I wish I could call you. I miss the sound of your voice. It's weird not having you around.  
  
I have to go in a second (Chinese) but I just wanted to send you this and tell you to look out for a post card because I sent one to you today. (You'll probably get it by the time I get back…but that's okay.)  
  
I think I might have a meeting with that record guy after all. (His name is Mr. Blake) Wish me luck!  
  
Love,  
  
Lizzie  
  
~*~***~***~***~*~  
  
***Please review!***  
  
***Part of what has been taking so long with these chapters is agreeing on what to do. We always planned on letters in the trip to Chicago but thought that would be a chapter, but then a storyline came out of the letters and I think it fits with the whole "Love Letters" thing with Lizzie and Gordo writing there own letters. They are making there own history. Also, the storyline with the trip to Chicago, we realized, should not be only a chapter, but a few chapters because this is just as important.*** 


	16. Too Busy

*** Chapter sixteen, in the flesh. Again, this chapter is composed of e-mails and actual dialogue type stuff. Thank you for the patience.***  
  
Okay who else here thinks JC Chasez's new CD is addicting? Because piacere thinks its good…but not addicting. Well, she was the one that dragged me to TWO N'Sync concerts. Go figure.   
  
***We do not own Lizzie McGuire. Nothing clever to say about that right now.***  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Roots  
  
***  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
Well, I just got back from the mixer, and while I would like to tell you that you are missing one very exciting summer back at home, that would be a lie. It was actually really boring because I knew almost no one.  
  
A lot of people asked about you, though. I told them you were in Chicago and they thought you were on tour or something. I'll tell you, if you do get famous while you are out there, it will be well deserved, because you have an amazing talent, Lizzie McGuire. I am proud to call you my friend.  
  
It's really boring without you here. I guess I was so dependent of you being my entertainment that I didn't even think about doing anything. I am thinking about getting a job, though. I could use a little cash. It cost me enough to get all the film from Rome developed, and now I feel pretty poor. I couldn't even treat you to a soda…even if it was 1950.  
  
I didn't think I would be so excited, but I am really looking forward to Saturday. To be honest with you, I thought I would let this whole Addy thing be your thing, but then it became interesting and besides, I'll get to see you.  
  
Talk you later,  
  
Gordo.  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
It's been a day and you haven't responded but I guess I can't expect you to wait by your computer every minute just for me. No, that'd be unfair.  
  
Besides, I guess Chicago is a really great place. I went there once with my Grandmother and we did the whole see the Cubs, go to the Art Museum and go to some historical sites, but I bet you are getting a much better itinerary. How's fame treating you? Will you be on the next issue of People magazine? Because, that would be the only reason I'd ever agree to buy that magazine. I don't care if it's thirty or who is getting divorced or sued or what people think of some books, but if you are in it, that is all the more reason to buy the magazine. I don't care if you are the picture on the crossword puzzle. That's good enough for me. I can always enlarge it.  
  
Maybe you won't be famous. In a way, I sort of hope you are busy because that would mean you aren't avoiding me. You aren't avoiding me, are you?  
  
E-mail me if you get the chance,  
  
Gordo.  
  
~*~  
  
Gordo,  
  
Sorry!!! I am very busy right now. I am working on negotiations with a record company and I think I might be on Oprah on Friday. The topic is "Accidental Fame," and no one can argue that my fame was accidental. Look out for me.  
  
Lizzie.  
  
~*~  
  
Lizzie,  
  
That is so great! I am happy for you! I don't watch Oprah, although my mom used to watch it until Dr. Phil left, but this is a good reason. That's so exciting! I can't believe I am dating a celebrity. (well, sort of)   
  
I can't believe you are doing talk shows. I guess the real reality of Rome is finally setting in, huh? Have you told Isabella yet because I am sure she would be able to tell you what to expect.  
  
Besides that, what else has been going on? You are coming back home by Saturday, right? I am not going to see Addy and Robert by myself. This is something we have to do together.   
  
I think my parents noticed that I was getting bored, so they recommended that I learn a language. They mentioned this yesterday, but didn't say much more than that, so I didn't give it much thought. BUT, today they brought it up again, even though I pointed out to them that I am not a language person. Language is not my forte. If you want to talk math and science, I'll level with you, but not language. Not even English. They told me that they wanted me to learn a language, anyway. They suggested French or Italian and, well, they could have at least picked something a little manlier sounding like German or Turkish. At least those sound strong. My mom didn't understand because she commented that, "French is such a pretty language." My parents just don't understand.  
  
Anyway, I can't wait to hear you.  
  
Don't let the fame get too much into your head,  
  
Gordo  
  
~*~  
  
Gordo  
  
Can you tape Oprah for me on Friday? Thanks  
  
Lizzie.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
Wednesday  
  
Lizzie walked in to meet with her new manager.  
  
"So, do you have any interest in acting in commercials?" the middle-aged, dark haired woman asked.  
  
Lizzie looked at her aunt and shrugged, "I guess that would be cool."  
  
"Great, because there's an opening in the new McDonald's commercial."  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said. For the past few days, she had just been doing what people tell her to do. Mostly at this point, it was talking with managers, record companies, and producers. It was happening incredibly fast and there was even some tentative talk about Lizzie moving closer to Los Angeles.  
  
"Great!" she said, "Taping isn't until August." She scribbled this on a notepad.  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said, not really worrying about it. She had a long talk with her parents the night before about all of this and what Lizzie really wanted. In other words, her parents were worried that she wasn't ready for the fame and baggage coming with the fame.  
  
"And we scheduled a photo shot to check out some angles and make up and lighting techniques for you."  
  
"When?" her aunt asked.  
  
"Uhh," the manager said, flipping through her note pages, "this Saturday. The place is right outside of Chicago."  
  
"This Saturday?" Lizzie asked, "I'm leaving here on Friday."  
  
The manager looked at Lizzie's aunt, "You can change the flight, right?"  
  
"Sure," Aunt Betsy said.  
  
Lizzie's mind went blank. Her mind was so occupied with all these things, she had a feeling she was forgetting something. Wasn't she busy Saturday? 


End file.
